Amor Ciego
by CAM41918
Summary: Peeta perdio la vista de niño pero aun asi siguio adelante, pero pronto se encontrara con Katniss, quien pondra todo su mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

Amor Ciego

Prefacio

La luz me cegó al abrir los ojos, pero de a poco, ellos se fueron acostumbrando a la luminosidad del lugar. Observe todo en la habitación, y se veía levemente borroso. Comencé a aspirar el aire de allí, olía a limpio, a hospital, pero seguí el olor que mas interesaba, el olor a bosque. Note a una persona a mi lado, la dueña de tan característico olor. Comencé a parpadear por la sensación de que empezaba a ver mejor, o empezaba a alucinar, pero cada vez que los abría me deslumbraba mas.

Hermosa

-¿Katniss?

_**Es muy corto lo se,demasiado a decir verdad,mañana subiré el primer capitulo,por el momento me gustaría que me dejen un comentario y me dicen si les interesa.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	2. El

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**El**

**12 de Octubre 1981**

En el hospital de Vancouver, Effie Trinket da a luz a su primer hijo, Peeta Mellark, un pequeño bebe con poco cabello rubio y ojos azules. La madre del pequeño niño celebraba junto a su esposo, el Dr. Haymitch Mellark, el nacimiento del fruto de su amor.

**5 de Marzo de 1986**

El pequeño Peeta juega en el jardín con su prima Clove, una niña de cabello negro liso y ojos verdes, mientras su madre pone toda su atención en la pequeña Annie. Peeta y Clove Thomson eran inseparables cuando venía de visita desde Alaska. Jugaban juntos mientras Glimmer y Sabrina, las hermanas de Clove, les saboteaban todo.

En la casa vecina de la mansión Mellark, estaban construyendo, y ese día miles de paneles y ventanas de vidrio se paseaban por el aire en maquinas. Todo iba bien, pero algo inesperado paso. Un gran estruendo se escuchó. Effie dejo a Annie en su cuna e iba a ver qué había pasado. En el jardín, Clove lloraba desconsolada mientras veía como un ventanal se rompía y miles de pedacitos de vidrio caían sobre Peeta, como el levanto su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de vidrio hecho añicos. Effie retiro a su hijo de donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y ensangrentados. Desesperada, Effie llamo a su esposo y se llevaron al niño en una ambulancia. Después de horas en el hospital, Peeta abre sus ojos, y al ver todo oscuro, se asusta y grita.

-¡No veo nada!

**20 de abril del 2004**

Peeta camina por la calle con su perro Matt. Todos sus sentidos se fortalecieron cuando dejo de ver y ahora era simple caminar por la calle. El, después de aceptar su estado de ciego, continuo con su vida, termino el Kínder, la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria en un instituto especial. Estudio música y ahora vivía en un departamento cerca del de su hermana Annie, una mujer de estatura baja y cabello rojo.

Llega a casa y toma su correo. Sirve comida y se sienta a escuchar _Clair De Lune_. Annie llega a la casa de su hermano y toma la correspondencia.

-Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas- dice con su cantarina voz mientras aparta lo que no le interesa- cuentas, y una carta - Annie pone toda su atención en la carta de los Thomson.-Peeta, ¿Quieres que te la lea?

-Vale Annie- susurro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-_Querido Peeta:_

_Con todo el dolor del mundo, queremos informarte que tu prima Clove ha muerto. Nos gustaría que tú y tu familia vengan al funeral que se realizara a su memoria. Sabemos que ella era una persona que te aprecia mucho, por eso queremos que asistas._

_Esperamos te presentes,_

_Atentamente,_

_Gloss y Enobaria Thomson._

Annie termino de leer con la voz cortada y lagrimas en los ojos, ella apreciaba mucho a Clove, y sabia que Peeta también, y cuando levanto su mirada, vio que los ojos cerrados de Peeta derramaban grandes lágrimas.

**20 de diciembre del 2009**

-Hermanito, quiero pedirte un favor- Dijo Annie un poco nerviosa

-Dime Annie- Respondió Peeta mientras tocaba suavemente las teclas de su piano.

-Tengo una amiga, se llama Katniss, y ella tiene una hija adorable-

-¿Y cùal es mi labor?-

-Ellas están solas en navidad, quería que nos acompañaran, ¿si?

-Vale Annie, sabes que me gustan los niños, y un poco de compañía no nos vendría mal.

Ellos ahora vivían los dos en un apartamento en Chicago, lejos de Vancouver. Annie estaba comprometida con Finnick Odair, y pronto Peeta se quedaría solo. Annie estaba buscando a la mujer ideal para su hermano, y la que iba primero en la lista era Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en un hombre muy reservado, pero era bastante agradable. Le gustaba la música, le encantaba leer y sus padres siempre le mandaban pasar los libros que le interesaban al Braille **(1)**, tocaba el piano, el violín y la guitarra y trabajaba como profesor de música en un instituto especial para niños ciegos. No podía quejarse de su vida, tenia comodidades y a su hermana como compañía, aunque quería enamorarse, pero lo creía imposible.

Las cataratas**(2)** que le diagnosticaron a los cinco tenían cura, una delicada operación, pero hasta ahora, Peeta estaba tan a gusto que la idea no cruzaba por su cabeza.

Peeta se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pijama, se metió a su cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro día termina en la vida de él.

**(1) Breille: Los punticos con los que leen y escriben los ciegos.**

**(2) Cataratas: Enfermedad. Opacificación total o parcial del cristalino. Es esa que se ven los ojos completamente azules o grises.**

_**Holaaa,gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado.**_

_**Ya conocemos ya historia de Peeta y porque es que no puede ver,en el próximo capitulo tendremos un poco mas de Katniss….**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo, me dejan un comentario y me dicen que les parecio y cuales fueron sus reacciones al leerlo ok?.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	3. Ella

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Ella**

**13 de Septiembre de 1983**

Portia Lyner, hace pocas horas dio a luz a Katniss Everdeen, y ahora, ella y su esposo Cinna escapaban de Onawa, los dos odiaban el pequeño pueblo. Las lluvias y el cielo nublado tenían cansados, y ahora querían escapar a una gran ciudad: Chicago

La pequeña Katniss, creció en Chicago. Cinna Everdeen había conseguido trabajo como policía allí. La pequeña familia vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no tenían grandes comodidades pero tampoco eran pobres. Al pasar los años, Katniss dejo de jugar y se dedicaba a leer y escribir cuentos. Paso a primaria y en lugar de jugar con otros niños, leía sus cuentos favoritos. En secundaria leía novelas y escribía pequeñas historias. En preparatoria era la mejor estudiante de la clase de literatura y gracias a ello consiguió una beca para estudiar literatura en la universidad.

**10 de mayo del 2004**

Katniss Everdeen entra al orfanato de Aspen, en Alaska. Estaba en un viaje que hizo especialmente este viaje para lograr inspirarse en una parte de su novela. Ella quería un hijo, pero no tenia pareja. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que tomó la mejor decisión, adoptar a un bebe. Una mujer con el pelo blanco y regordeta le mostro diferentes niños y niñas, todo estaba en silencio hasta que un llanto lo rompió. La mujer corrió hacia una cuna apartada de las demás y Katniss la siguió. Dentro de la pequeña cuna se encontraba una bebe, la cual parecía tener pocas semanas. Era tan hermosa. La mujer tomó a la niña en brazos, pero no logró hacer que parara de llorar.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó tímidamente Katniss.

-Claro

Cuando la tomó en brazos, se sintió completa. Esa pequeña bebe la atrajo tanto, que sintió que ya no quería separarse de ella. La niña dejó de llorar y le mostró a Katniss sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-Hola nena- dijo Katniss en tono cariñoso, mientras la bebe tomaba entre sus pequeñas manitos uno de sus dedos- Eres la indicada. Te encontré.-Inesperadamente, la niña sonrió un poco, cosa que a la mujer regordeta le sorprendió y no dudó en comenzar los papeles de adopción.

-La madre se llamaba Clove, sería bonito que le pusieras el nombre en su memoria, ¿no crees?

-Entonces será Sophia Clove Everdeen- dijo ella alegre, mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos.

**20 de diciembre del 2009**

-¿Que vas a hacer en navidad Kat?- Preguntó Annie mientras comía un helado con Katniss y Sophi.

-No lo sé, creo que la pasaremos las dos solas-

-¿Otra vez así? No mami…-la niña hizo que su labio inferior sobresaliera y sus ojos brillaran, gesto que lograba derretir a Katniss.

-No mi vida, si quieres….podemos ir a...-

-Que tal si se unen a mi hermano, a Finn y a mi-opinó Annie

-¡Si!-Grito Sophi emocionada.

-Annie…no quiero molestar- Dijo Katniss apenada. Sabía que el hermano de Annie era ciego y tal vez el se sentiría incomodo con dos personas que no conociera.

-¡No molestas! Hablare hoy con Peeta, el adora a los niños, no se molestara con Sophi- Al terminar de hablar su celular sonó, dejando a Katniss sin oportunidad de protestar.-Hola Finn.

-Mami, ¿Por qué no quieres pasar la navidad con Annie?-pregunto tímidamente Sophi, mientras se untaba la cara con su helado de chocolate.

-Ay nena- Katniss limpió la cara de Sophi mientras reía- Solo…no quiero molestar.

-¿Es por qué el hermano de Annie no ve nada?- musito curiosa.

-Si…no quiero que se sienta incomodo…-

-¡Pero le gustan los niños! ¡Vamos mami, porfa!- nuevamente hizo la mueca de perrito abandonado y convenció a Katniss al instante-

-Está bien, pero promete que llevaras a Sheep **(1)** limpio- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño cachorrito de su hija. Aun le parecía extraño que una niña de cinco años le pusiera a su perro el nombre de otro animal, pero bueno, ella era aun una niña.

-¡Si! Te lo prometo, te lo juro. Lo bañare en la bañera hoy. ¡Annie, mi mami me dijo que si!-

Katniss rio ante el gritillo de su princesa. Adoraba a esa niña con todo su ser. Ella era hermosa, y todo lo que hacía a Katniss le parecía perfecto. Las tres terminaron su helado y Katniss y Sophi se despidieron de Annie.

Al llegar a su pequeño apartamento, Sophi llamó al perro, se puso una camisa vieja y se metió en la bañera junto a él. Entre los bruscos movimientos del perro y los chapoteos de Sophi, el baño quedó hecho un desastre. Lo normal sería que Katniss regañara a su hija por el daño, pero hizo todo lo contrario. La seco, le puso su pijama seca, limpio el baño y también secó al perro. No le gustaba ver llorar a su hija por un regaño.

Cuando Katniss terminó de limpiar el baño, se puso su pijama, y se acostó en su cama mientras Sophi se acurrucaba en su regazo.

Antes de dormirse pensó en su vida. Estaba perfectamente trabajando como escritora y tenía una hija maravillosa. Pero ella quería un padre para ella, quería sentirse querida, quería ponerse bonita para que alguien la viera, quería escuchar y decir un "Te amo", quería todo eso, pero desafortunadamente no lo tenía. Y ya se había resignado.

Lentamente fue conciliando el sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Otro día termina en la vida de Ella.

_**Holaaaa.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que han leído el capitulo anterior y dejaron o no su comentario,òr darle una oportunidad.**_

_**Se que los capítulos son cortos,y siento eso,por eso tratare de actualizar muy seguido para que no sientan que es muy poco.**_

_**Me dejan un comentario?**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	4. Encuentros

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Encuentros**

**Katniss Pv**

Me despertó sentir como mi hija se movía entre mis brazos. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi brillar sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué tramas?- le pregunte inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo vestir a Sheep de Santa esta noche?-

-¿De Santa?-asintió- Vale- sonreí, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!- rio- mami porfis, cosquillas no- suplicó mientras reía sonoramente e intentaba huir de mis brazos-¡Maaaa!- pare de hacerle cosquillas y comencé a reír. Cuando volvió a respirar normalmente, me miro y me sonrió- ¿Vamos a comprar los regalos para el hermano de Annie?

-¿Ahora?- me escondí debajo de las sabanas. Aun era muy temprano, pero Sophi quería ir ya, y no me dejaría hacer pereza.-Quiero dormir, cariño- dije soñolienta.

-¡Pero dormiste calentita toda la noche! ¡Es hora de levantarse mami!- me quito las sabanas de encima y me beso la mejilla.- Ve a bañarte, yo le pondré algo a Sheep.-me empujó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. No me quedaba de otra. Me bañe y me puse un suéter azul, jeans y unas bailarinas blancas. Recogí mi cabello rebelde un una coleta alta, y cuando salí, encontré a mi hija sentada en mi cama, lista y con Sheep en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos?- me sonrió, me paso mi cartera con el dinero, me tomó de la mano y salimos del apartamento.

En las mañanas Sophi parecía mi mama en lugar de mi hija. Yo era muy perezosa y odiaba madrugar y esas cosas, todo lo contrario a ella.

Subimos al auto y fuimos hasta un centro comercial. A Annie le compramos un vestido de Dolce &amp; Gabanna junto con una muñeca Barbie y a Finnick, un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, fácil. Lo difícil fue cuando tuvimos que comprar el regalo al hermano de Annie. Buscamos en todas las tiendas, pero no sabíamos que regalarle, hasta que Sophi recordó que Annie dijo que a él le gustaba la música clásica. Fuimos directo a la tienda de CD's y le compré un recopilatorio de Debussy, tal vez le gustaría. Pasamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial y almorzamos allí. Luego llevé a Sophi a la casa de su mejor amiga, Rue **(1),** una niña morena de cabello y ojos de color negro. A la cual Sophi decidió comprarle un oso de peluche y una muñeca. Ambas eran inseparables y jugaban al té en el cuarto de Sophi. Desafortunadamente, Rue no tenía muchas comodidades ni lujos como los tenia Sophi. Su madre, Luz, era mi fiel y eficiente secretaria. Trabajaba duro todos los días para llevarle algo de comer a su pequeño tesoro. Cuando llegamos a la humilde morada de Rue, ella recibió a Sophi con un gran abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Sophi! Te tengo un regalo- la pequeña corrió hasta su habitación y volvió con un papel grande. Se lo mostro a Sophi, era gran dibujo. En él, Sophi y Rue estaban en un claro lleno de flores, con un arco iris y un sol detrás de ellas. Las crayolas que utilizo eran muy coloridas, y el dibujo era hermoso. -Lo hice con las crayolas que mi mami me regalo en navidad. Quería que le pusieran un marco para que lo cuelgues en la pared, pero mi mami no tenía todo ese dinero- dijo ella mirando al piso sonrojada.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias!- Sophi abrazo efusivamente a Rue y las dos se fueron a jugar en el cuarto de Rue.

-Gracias por darle el regalo a Rue, Dra. Everdeen, eso significa mucho para ella.-dijo Luz.

-No me llames Dra. Everdeen fuera del trabajo, y sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi darle cosas a tu hija.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora en la casa de Rue, y después nos fuimos al apartamento para arreglarnos. A Sophi le puse un vestido rosa que iba en degrade y ate en su cabello una cinta del mismo color. Yo me puse un vestido azul rey y trate de alaciar mi cabello. Tomamos los regalos y antes de salir, Sophi tomo a Sheep en brazos y le puso un gorro de Santa.

-Estamos listos-dijo mirándome y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras conducía hacia la dirección que me había dado Annie; cuando llegamos me di cuenta que mis manos sudaban. Ayude a Sophi a bajar y luego baje los regalos del coche mientras Sophi corría hacia la puerta y la golpeaba. Me apresuré a llegar a su lado antes de que la puerta se abriera, Annie me recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abraso.

-¡Hola Katniss, hola Sophi! Me alegra que vinieran, pasen- dijo Annie sonriente. Se veía hermosa con su vestido plateado.

Era un apartamento realmente grande, con tonos claros en sus paredes y un tono marrón en los muebles. Sophi quedo maravillada con el gran árbol de navidad y todos los regalos que habían en el. De la cocina salió Finnick, me abrazo y cargo a mi hija.

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó amablemente.

-¡Bien! Vestí a Sheep de Santa, ¿No se ve muy tierno?- Dijo mi hija mirando tiernamente al perro.

De pronto salió de una de las habitaciones un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y tez clara. Venía caminando lento y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos. Annie se acerco a mí y me condujo hasta el hombre.

-Peeta, ella es Katniss- me presento. Peeta extendió su mano y yo se la tome. Era tan suave

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo él con una voz aterciopelada para luego sonreír.

-Lo mismo digo- titubee.

-¡Hola!- dijo repentinamente mi hija.

-Hola- saludo nuevamente Peeta con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Soy Sophia, Katniss es mi mami y este es mi perro Sheep- Sophi le paso el perro a los brazos de Peeta. Le lance una mirada reprobatoria, era grosero de su parte que le pasara su perro a una persona que acababa de conocer. Peeta comenzó a acariciar al perro y preguntó.

-¿Es un Cotón?

-¡Si! Mi mami me lo regalo de cumpleaños. Es muy bonito.

-Yo también tengo un perro, es un perro guía, me ayuda a pasar las calles.

Ellos se quedaron conversando un poco más y yo mientras tanto me fui a ayudar a Annie en la comida.

-Parece que se llevan bien- comente.

-Te lo dije. Peeta es muy bueno con los niños. Trabaja en un instituto especial, da clases de música a niños pequeños.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El quiere que la gente escuche la música y que la sienta, o algo así.

-Wow- estaba impresionada, él, a pesar de todo seguía adelante, y ayudaba a otras personas que estaban igual que el.

Terminamos de hacer la cena y cuando fui a poner la mesa me sorprendió lo que vi. Sophi estaba sentada en el regazo de Peeta leyendo un cuento. Peeta sonreía y la mecía. Esa era una imagen demasiado hermosa, Annie aprovecho y tomo una foto.

-¡A cenar!- dijo Annie

Todos nos reunimos en el comedor y Sophi venía con Peeta de la mano. No podía creer como se habían relacionado tan rápido. Sophi era reservada con la gente que no conocía, pero con Peeta fue todo lo contrario. Cenamos mientras conversábamos un poco. Ya casi eran las doce y Sophi estaba que se dormía, entonces Annie grito.

-¡Los regalos!- Sophi se sobresalto, parpadeo unas veces y sonrió.

-¿Ya es hora?-me pregunto.

-Ve a abrir los regalos.

Annie repartió primero los de Sophi. Ella recibió una muñeca, un libro de cuentos, un vestido y de mi parte, unas alas de mariposa junto al libro que escribí especialmente para ella y que por suerte, la editorial publico._"El vuelo de la mariposa" _saldría a la venta en las próximas semanas. Ella sonrió y comenzó a repartir los regalos que habíamos comprado para Annie, Finnick y Peeta. Me causo mucha gracia la mueca que puso cuando recibió la muñeca.

-¿Una Barbie?- pregunto confusa.

-Sip, es para que juegues con ella y no conmigo.- todos los presentes, hasta Sophi, estallaron en carcajadas y Annie me envió una mirada envenada.

-Muy gracioso Katniss- yo solo me encogí de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia.

Sorprendentemente, yo también recibí regalos. Unos lindos pendientes de parte de Finnick, una larga sesión con todo incluido en un Spa de parte de Annie y un collar de parte de Peeta. Me sonroje cuando le di el regalo que le habíamos comprado.

-¡Wow! Gracias, lo he buscado tanto…Gracias, en serio; Katniss- me abrazó, en este momento mi cara debería parecer un semáforo en rojo.

-No hay de qué.

Sophi jugó un poco con la muñeca y ojeo el libro que le dio Finnick. Se puso las alas de mariposa y llevó todo el tiempo el colorido libro que yo le regale en sus manos. Después de una hora, Sophi comenzó a cabecear, y Peeta la tomó en brazos y la arrulló un poco.

-Sophi- susurre. Ella estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Peeta. Me sonroje ante la cercanía. Sacudí un poco a Sophi y ella comenzó a abrir sus ojitos.

-¿mami?- dijo

-Nos vamos a casa.- Se colgó en mi cuello y se acomodó en mi pecho.-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la navidad contigo Peeta- dije sinceramente. Desde que mis padres habían vuelto a Onawa alegando que necesitaban tranquilidad y verde otra vez, la pasábamos solas.

-No es molestia, me alegra haberlas conocido. Sophi es una niña muy especial. Espero verlas pronto- me respondió sonriente.

Salí del apartamento y Finnick me ayudo a acomodar los regalos en mi auto. Recosté a Sophi en el puesto trasero y la cubrí con una manta que siempre llevaba por si se dormía. Annie trajo a Sheep y este se acomodo al lado de Sophi. Luego me despedí y emprendí el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar.

Cuando ya le había puesto la pijama a Sophi y la acomode en su cama, ella abrió los ojos y me dijo.

-Gracias por esta navidad mami, es la mejor que he tenido. Te amo- y cerro sus ojitos de nuevo.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, era una de las mejores navidades que había tenido.

Y Peeta tenía mucho que ver con eso.

_**Holaaa nueno como prometi aca estoy.**_

_**Ya se conocieron que les parecio? Era lo que esperaban? Sophi es un amor no ahí persona que nose resista a ella ja.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Me dejan un comentario y me dicen que les pareció**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	5. Sentimientos

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Sentimiento**

**Peeta Pv**

Hoy era navidad. Le había comprado un collar a Katniss y una muñeca a su hija. Seguro les gustaría. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo, en calma. Pero fui interrumpido por un gritillo agudo de parte de Annie.

-¡PEETA!-Gritó, reprendiéndome- cómo es que todo está oscuro, los adornos no están encendidos. ¡Oh Dios!, en unos minutos llegara Katniss, la cena…Oh Dios ¿Qué hare?- decía desesperada.

-Tranquilízate Annie, enciende todas las luces, comienza a preparar algo simple, no creo que a ellas les moleste que no esté todo listo.- Salió de la habitación como un torbellino, y se escucho el "clic" de los interruptores al encenderse. Y luego escuche a Annie dándole ordenes a Finnick.

-¡TÚ!- me gritó- ve a cambiarte, te deje la ropa que vas a usar en la cama, ¡Ya!

Entre a mi habitación e hice lo que Annie me indicó, y cuando iba por los zapatos escuche el timbre.

Conocí a Katniss, una gran mujer. Ella me llamó la atención desde que Annie menciono que era escritora. Era una mujer amable, alegre, colaboradora y tenía una hija genial. Sophi y yo congeniamos bien desde el principio. Me leyó un cuanto infantil que había traído. Para ser tan pequeña leía bastante bien, pero al ser hija de una escritora no me parecía tan extraño. Cenamos y abrimos los regalos, creo que esta noche sonreí más que ninguna otra. Katniss era bastante interesante, me daban ganas de conocerla más. Y Sophi, hablaba tanto, pero no aburría. No era una niña que habla de _"Yo, Gabba Gabba!"_ y cosas así.

Me sentí muy agradecido al recibir el CD de Debussy, no me quedaba tiempo para ir a buscarlo, Katniss había acertado con mis gustos aun más rápido que mi hermana. Cuando ya habían repartido todos los regalos, nos dispersamos de nuevo.

Me quede hablando con Sophi hasta que me dijo que le había comenzado a dar sueño. La tomé en mis brazos y la comencé a mecer y a cantarle. De pronto sentí ese olor como a bosque, y supe que Katniss se estaba acercando. Vio a su hija en mis brazos pero no dije nada. Su cercanía, por alguna razón, me comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Sophi- susurró mientras sacudía un poco a Sophi.

-¿mami?- dijo la pequeña con voz perezosa.

-Nos vamos a casa.- De pronto no sentí su cuerpecito en mis brazos, entonces supe que Katniss la había cargado-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la navidad contigo Peeta- musito Katniss con su suave voz.

-No es molestia, me alegra haberlas conocido. Sophi es una niña muy especial. Espero verlas, o bueno, estar con ustedes pronto- Sonreí. Deseaba el día de volver a oler el perfume de flores y contagiarme de la alegría que irradiaba Sophi.

Después de ese día, Sophi y Katniss venían mas a mi apartamento. Pasaron el año nuevo en con nosotros y se quedaron a dormir esa noche. Después venían muy seguido, hasta Sophi traía su pantalón de chándal para toma la siesta.

-Peeta- dijo Katniss un día- quiero pedirte un favor- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Dime

-Pues…viendo que Sophi y tu se llevan tan bien.

-Somos inseparables-bromee.

-Déjame terminar.

-Prosigue- le animé.

-Bueno, como decía, ustedes se llevan demasiado bien. El año pasado comencé un nuevo proyecto, ya sabes, otra novela, entonces tengo que pasar más tiempo en el trabajo. Me preguntaba si podrías cuidarla aquí por una hora, ¿puedes?

-pues yo…-

-Lo sé, lo siento, no debí atreverme a tanto, lo siento. T-tendré que buscar una niñera- me interrumpió.

-No me dejaste responder Katniss- dije medio riendo- solo te iba a decir que me dieras la ubicación de la escuela de Sophi, ya sabes para ir a recogerla. Espero que se ajuste a mi hora de salida del instituto.

-¿Enserio lo harás?- pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz.

-Si, adoro a tu hija, enserio.- de pronto sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza, me tomo desprevenido pero le devolví el abrazo. Luego se tenso y se separo abruptamente.

-Lo siento…yo no debía…lo siento- sentí como se levantaba del sillón pero la tome de la mano.

-Deja de disculparte por todo. Actúas como si cada cosa que haces me molestara, y no es así. Ahora, relájate.

De pronto escuche como algo se estrellaba contra el piso de madera y el grito de Sophi.

-¡Mami!- sollozo. Katniss se levanto rápidamente, dirigiéndose a mi habitación, donde ahora dormía Sophi de vez en cuando. Seguí a Katniss un poco más lento. Aunque sabía el camino, debía ir despacio, no me quería caer. Al llegar, escuche a Sophi llorar y me acerque palpando para encontrar la cama.

-¿Qué le paso?- le pregunte a Katniss.

-Se cayó- tenia la voz rota- ¿Sophi, te duele algo?

-Mi barriguita…-susurró. Creí que le dolería un pie o algo por la caída.

-Tranquila…tranquila- susurraba Katniss, mas para sí misma que para Sophi.- ¿Caíste sobre tu estomago?- le preguntó, con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-No…mami…me caí porque gire, pero no me golpee. Me duele mucho la barriguita.

-¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- Cato, mi mejor amigo, era pediatra.- O si quieres podemos ir al hospital.

-¡Hospital no!- gritó Sophi.

-Nena… Es para que te revisen, para saber que tienes.-

-Voy a llamar a Marvel- palpé mis bolsillos buscando el celular. Cuando lo encontré, busque el número 1, llamada rápida Marvel. Sonó tres veces hasta que contesto.

-¡Peeta! ¿Cómo te fue con la chica de la que me hablaste?- sentí mi cara arder, al parecer contarle que Katniss me atraía no había sido buena idea.

-Marvel, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento, la hija de Katniss se siente un poco mal. Quiero que la revises.

-¡Sophi!-grito Katniss. Escuche toser a la niña como si fuera a vomitar, luego las rápidas pisadas de Katniss hacia el baño.

-Marvel, ven rápido, por favor.- le supliqué, desesperado. Me sentí inútil en ese momento, solo podía ayudar llamando al médico.

Colgué al sentir que Katniss se sentaba a mi lado. Guarde el celular y sentí el piecito de Sophi. Lo tome y lo frote, estaba frio.

-Estas muy pálida- sollozó Katniss.

-Mami, no llores- pidió Sophi con voz débil. Busque la cara de Katniss y cuando la encontré, estaba bañada en lagrimas. Las sequé con cuidado y bese su mejilla.

-Ya verás que no está grave. No te preocupes.

Mientras esperábamos a Marvel, Sophi volvió a vomitar y Katniss estaba cada vez más desesperada. Agradecí que Marvel tuviera una copia de la llave de mi apartamento, así que pudo entrar directamente sin esperar a que yo le abriera la puerta.

-Hola, soy Marvel- se presentó a Katniss.- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-supuse que le decía a Sophi. –Hola pequeña, ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?

-Me duele mucho la barriguita.- le respondió.- Mi mami dice que estoy pálida y vomite dos veces.

-Bueno, mama. Me temo que algo hizo fiesta en su estomago. Sin embargo déjame revisarla. Peeta, consiente a Katniss en ese mueble de allá.- Vale….un momento, ¿A qué se refería con consentirla?

Me lleve a Katniss al sofá que había frente a mi cama, y escuché como hipaba.

-Hey… ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte mientas limpiaba las lagrimas que encontraban mis dedos.

-Nu-nunca he t-tenido que ir a un ho-hospital c-con ella. Tengo miedo q-que le pase algo.- titubeó. La abrace y sentí como se aferraba a mí.

-Tranquila, ella va a estar bien. No te preocupes.- se estaba calmando poco a poco mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era Katniss, solo sabía que su piel era extremadamente suave, desprendía olor a flores de bosque y acababa de comprobar cuan sedoso era su cabello. Me sentía bien cerca de ella, me sentía completo y feliz. Podía hablar todo el tiempo con ella y nunca me aburriría. Desearía tenerla en mis brazos, como ahora, toda la vida y nunca me aburriría. Sentía algo extraño, algo que nunca había experimentado. Pero me gustaba.

Estuvimos abrazados mientras Marvel terminaba de revisar a Sophi. Katniss ya había dejado de llorar y estaba más calmada pero todavía estaba recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Al rato sentí las grandes pisadas de Marvel acerándose a nosotros.

-Bueno Katniss. Parece que Sophi se intoxico con alguna comida. Gracias a Dios no es nada grave. Tienes que darle este medicamento dos veces al día hasta que se sienta mejor. Procura no darle grasas, ni mucho dulce. Sophi me ha prometido comer muchas frutas y verduras. Se sentirá mejor.- dio su diagnostico. Se podía ver un Marvel maduro cuando estaba en el trabajo, fuera del, no.

Marvel comió algo de mi nevera y luego se fue con la excusa de siempre, "Cita con Glimm".

Katniss y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras estábamos recostados en la cama haciéndole compañía a Sophi. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sentía tan bien. Todo estaba en silencio y Sophi se empezó a mover.

-Mami…Peeta- susurro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele Algo?- pregunto Katniss

-Me duele un poquito el estomago. Quiero irme a casa.

Katniss se incorporó, recogió sus cosas y las de Sophi mientras yo alzaba a Sophi en mis brazos, meciéndola. Me gustaba hacer eso, y Sophi me decía que eso la tranquilizaba. Me despedí de ella y me dijo "Te quiero" por primera vez. Katniss llevó a su hija al auto y luego volvió por sus cosas. Antes de irse, me abrazo demasiado fuerte, como si no quisiera irse.

-Gracias por todo, Peeta.- me beso la mejilla, dejando un cosquilleo allí y se fue.

Hoy crecieron mis dudas, no tenía ni idea como actuar con Katniss cerca, era un nuevo sentimiento que no puedo entender.

Pero me gustaba ese sentimiento.

_**Holaa,bueno Peeta ya esta dándose cuenta de que siente algo por Katniss,nos falta ver que es lo que pasa con ella aunque creo que es un poco obvio no?.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Me dejarían uno en este?**_

_**;)xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	6. Acampando

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas**_

**Acampando**

**Katniss Pov**

El día que Sophi se enfermó me puse muy nerviosa por dos cosas. La primera, Sophi nunca se había enfermado, y tal vez fuera extremista, pero tenía miedo que de pasara algo. La segunda, Peeta estaba demasiado cerca, tal vez estuvo ahí para calmar mi ataque de nervios, y puede que me tranquilizara demasiado su cercanía, pero los nervios seguían presentes.

Desde que había conocido a Peeta, trate de pasar más tiempo con él para que no estuviera solo, aparte Sophi me pedía que lo viéramos cada que podía.

Era temprano y estaba arreglando un poco el desastre de la cocina que habíamos dejado ayer mientras preparábamos galletas para Peeta. Sophi se estaba terminando de recuperar de su intoxicación, gracias a Dios, esto me tenia nerviosa todo el tiempo.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo mientras escuchaba _musica_ hasta que Sheep comenzó a ladrar hacia el balcón.

-Sheep, silencio. Tu dueña duerme. La vas a despertar- le dije al perro imitando a Sophi. Todo lo que ella decía el perro parecía entenderle, pero conmigo no funcionaba. Tome a la bola de pelos en mis brazos pero no paraba de ladrar.- Shh…cállate.- acaricie el pelo de Sheep intentando calmarlo, pero con el timbre de la puerta se aloco mas- cállate Sheep- levante la voz mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Quede piedra al darme cuenta de lo bien que se veía Peeta en camiseta, sin suéter ni chaqueta. Sheep pudo escapar de mis brazos rápidamente mientras saltaba frente a Peeta pidiendo su atención.

-Pasa- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Katniss…no conozco el lugar. ¿Me puedes ayudar?- pidió sonriendo. No sabía cómo hacerlo, y Peeta entendió mi silencio- Tómame la mano y guíame.

Tome su cálida mano y comencé a guiarlo hasta el sofá. Se sentó y luego Sheep salto al regazo de Peeta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunté. No le había dado mi dirección ni nada parecido.

-Le pedí a Annie que me trajera, quería visitarte- dijo, y se sonrojó al igual que mi cara enrojeció, él quería visitarme.

-¡Peeta!- grito Sophi desde las escaleras, y vi que tenía toda la intención de bajar corriendo.

-No bajes las escaleras corriendo, Sophi- aun así, con toda la coordinación que yo no tenía, bajo como un rayo y abrazo fuertemente a Peeta.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Bien, dormí con mi mami anoche. Ella tiene los pies calentitos siempre. Me gusta dormir con mi mami. ¿Como estas tú?-.

-Bien. Quería proponerles un día de campo, si no tienen nada que hacer, claro.

-Claro que sí. Me iré a poner linda- contestó para luego saltar de los brazos de Peeta e ir escaleras arriba.

-No subas las escaleras corrien…-Pero me callé cuando Sophi había llegado al segundo piso- vale eso no funciona.

-Sophi está muy animada hoy.

-Si, tal vez enfermarse la puso de buenas, y creo que verte contribuye en su felicidad_\- y en la mía,_ pensé.- Bueno, mientras Sophi se baña, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Agua está bien.

Me dirigí a la cocina y serví un poco de agua en un vaso. Cuando iba a salir, note la canasta de galletas con chips de chocolate que habíamos preparado. La tome y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala.

-Aquí tienes tu agua- le entregue el vaso y el tomo un sorbo.

-Katniss, ¿tienes carpa y cosas para picnic?-preguntó.

-Sí. Tengo una carpa para cuatro con Sleeping y todo eso.

-Me gustaría acampar. Era algo que mi padre y yo hacíamos muy a menudo. ¿Te molesta si acampamos?

\- No, sería genial. A Sophi seguro le encantara.

-¿Qué me encantara?-preguntó Sophi repentinamente, asustándome.

-Acampar

-¿Vamos a acampar? ¡Sí! Mami, ¿Puedes hacer de esos sandwich ricos que tú haces?

-Vale, ya voy.

-¡Las galletas!- Sophi halló rápidamente las galletas sobre la mesa, las destapó y le dio una a Peeta- Mira, estas galletas las preparamos ayer. Mi mami me ayudo. Las hicimos porque te queremos mucho. Ya me comí una y están ricas. Prueba- insistió Sophi. Solté una risita mientras Peeta se llevaba la galleta a la boca lentamente, luego la masticó pero no dijo nada. Sophi tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía concentrada mientras se fijaba en cada expresión de Peeta- ¿Te gustan?

-Otra- pidió Peeta, extendiendo la mano, pero aun así, Sophi se la dio directamente a la boca.

-Cómetela- ordeno. Se veía seria mientras trataba de hacer que Peeta le dijera que estaban deliciosas.- ¿Te gusta? ¿Están feas? Voy a probar una- dijo Sophi.

-Nop, son mías- Peeta le quito la bolsa de la mano de Sophi y comenzó a comer más galletas.-tienes que preparar mas, están deliciosas.-dijo al fin, causando que Sophi sonriera, se levantara y comenzara a bailar.

-Le gustaron, le gustaron- cantaba mientras hacía movimientos extraños con sus pies. Solté una carcajada mientras entraba a la cocina a preparar los sandwiches de atún.

Hice ocho sandwiches y los eche en la canasta, junto con frutas, mermelada, jugo de naranja y más galletas. Doble el mantel a cuadros rojos para picnic que Sophi me había hecho comprar días atrás. Subí al segundo piso y busqué la carpa y el Sleeping grande. Preparé un pijama caliente para Sophi y para mí y también un poco de ropa y eche todo en una maleta grande. Cuando bajé, Sophi estaba tratándole de quitar una galleta a Peeta.

-Dame dame dame- repetía.

-Estamos listos para acampar.- Anuncié, llamando la atención de los dos.- Sólo tenemos que ir a tu apartamento para recoger ropa- le dije a Peeta.

-Yo ya tengo todo listo, está al lado de tu puerta, creo.- me gire y vi una pequeña maleta. El sabía que iba a decir que sí.

Ya íbamos en el auto y Peeta me estaba diciendo donde teníamos que ir. Me daba indicaciones, que si veía una cafetería girara a la derecha, que girara cuando viera un camino sin pavimento que llevaba a un prado, etc. Tardamos un poco pero al fin llegamos. Era un prado pequeño con flores y un arrollo cerca. Estaba en una colina, así que se veía la ciudad por completo. Agradecí que la carpa fuera fácil de armar, Sophi me ayudo un poco y Peeta se quedo sentado mientras seguía comiendo galletas. Metí el sleeping grande a la carpa, puse cojines, sabanas y cobijas.

-Listo- dije cuando terminamos. Rápidamente, Sophi sacó el mantel y lo extendió. Peeta encontró la canasta, la sacó y la abrió.

-Estos sandwiches están buenísimos, Kat- nadie nunca me había llamado Kat, pero me encantaba el nuevo diminutivo que había empleado Peeta.

-Gracias-dije mientras me sonrojaba y Sophi reía.

Luego de comer, Sophi comenzó a cantar y bailar "Single Ladies" de Beyonce que sonaba en la radio del auto. Peeta reía al escuchar cantar a Sophi, imitando a Beyonce. A veces parecía que Sophi enloquecía y comenzaba a bailar y cantar, o a gritar y saltar. Era muy divertido ver como se enredaba con los pies y caía sobre su trasero, soltaba un simple "auch" y seguía bailando. Cuando la canción termino, hizo una venia.

-La multitud enloquece- dijo, mientras susurraba un "Ahhh" y Peeta rio aun más fuerte.

-Tú estás loca- le dijo. Ella rio y se sentó en su regazo.

Estuvimos en silencio mirando el atardecer, y me di cuenta que tenía mi cabeza recargada en el hombro de Peeta.

-¿Peeta?- llamo Sophi.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- susurro tímidamente.

-Todas las que quieras- Sophi dudo por un momento pero luego hablo.

-¿Por qué no ves nada?- Oh…no.

\- Es una historia larga.

-No estamos de afán- contraataco.

-Tuve un accidente cuando niño- dijo, su voz no cambio ni nada, tal vez para él era normal hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo curiosa mientras le quitaba los lentes de sol a Peeta y acariciaba sus parpados.

-Tenía cinco años. Estaba jugando con mi prima Clove y en la casa del lado estaban construyendo. Uno de los ventanales que estaban transportando se rompió y el vidrio cayó en mis ojos y opacó mi visión.- Sophi escuchaba atenta, y yo también. Debió ser duro para el perder la vista desde tan pequeño, pero él era una persona fuerte y siguió adelante.

Sophi lo abrazo y el la meció, como siempre. Sophi se quedó dormida al rato y Peeta me la entregó para que la pudiera recostar en el sleeping. Luego ayudé a Peeta a recostarse y Sophi al sentir su cercanía, lo abrazó. Al recostarme, Peeta estaba quedándose completamente dormido, así que aproveché y le acaricie su mejilla. El sonrió y movió sus pies hasta que encontró los míos.

-Mmm…si son calentitos.

-Buenas noches.

Volvió a sonreír y poco a poco concilie el sueño.

_**Holaaaaa**_

_**Y a se están acercando que lindo y Sophi o quien no va a querer a esa `pequeña,**_

_**Por otra parte ellas ya saben porque es que èl no puede ver.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan..**_

_**Me dejan uno y me dicen que les parecio?.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	7. Ella me gustaEl me gusta

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

Ella me gusta/El me gusta

**Peeta PV**

Sophi estaba intentando explicarme un juego de manos que yo no entendía. Desde el día de campo había pasado un mes. Ahora me la pasaba metido en casa de Katniss cuidando a Sophi. Había hablado un día con Annie sobre Katniss, y esa conversación aclaro todas mis dudas.

_Flashback_

_Acababa de llegar de nuestro día de campo. Cuando desperté, sentir a Katniss y a Sophi en mis brazos me hizo sentír completo. Llegue a casa, donde Annie me esperaba, con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se confesaron todo? ¿Se besaron?- me bombardeo Annie._

_-¿De qué hablas, Pixie?- la moleste, ella odiaba el apodo._

_-¡Peeta, te hablo de Katniss! Dime, porfis- hizo su vocecita "tierna", aposte que estaba haciendo "el puchero" del que se quejaba Katniss._

_-Simplemente nos divertimos en el claro que hay saliendo de la ciudad. Sophi bailo "Single Ladies" y comimos. Lo que se hace en un día de campo normal._

_-¿Normal? Entonces porque traes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro. Sé que Katniss te gusta, y tu a ella. Desde navidad están mejor que nunca. ¡Katniss se puso tacones! ¡TA-CO-NES!_

_-Respira Annie- la tome por los hombros- Inhala, exhala, uno, dos._

_-Peeta, no me cambies el tema. No entiendo porque no le dices "Oh Katniss estoy tan enamorado de ti"- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.- Y ella te dirá "Peeta, yo también te amo"- puso su voz más aguda, y reí un poco._

_-Deja de decir tonterías Annie. Katniss nunca se fijaría en mi. Ella es tan hermosa y…_

_-¡Ves! Nunca he escuchado que le digas hermosa a una mujer. Cuando esta cerca de ti te sonrojas. Acéptalo de una vez, Peeta. Te gusta Katniss.-Respiro profundo- ¿Te sientes nervioso cuando ella está cerca?-_

_-Si- acepte._

_-¿Sientes algo así como "mariposas" en tu estomago cuando esta cerca?_

_-Si_

_-¿Sientes que te sonrojas cuando esta cerca?_

_-Si Annie._

_-¿Te sientes como…completo y feliz con ella?_

_-Si._

_-Estas enamorado._

_-¿E...enamorado?- titubeé._

_-Estas diciendo que si a todo lo que yo siento por Finn.. No lo ocultes a tu corazón Peeta. Lo que sientes se llama amor._

_Amor…_

_Enamorado…_

_Fin Flashback_

-¡Mami!- Grito Sophi bajándose de mis brazos, supuse que para correr a los brazos de Katniss.

-Hola hermosa. Traje comida. Espaguetis para todos- Dejo a Sophi en el sillón, me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Sophi?- me pregunto.

-Bien. Intento enseñarme un juego raro, pero no lo entendí.- escuche la risa de ambas y sonreí.

-Ohm…malditos tacones- se quejo Katniss. Estiro las piernas en el sofá, dejando sus pies recargados en mis piernas. Los cogí y les comencé a dar vueltas, como hacia mama cuando yo estaba cansado.- Gracias Peeta…Lo necesitaba- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Luego del pequeño masaje de pies, nos fuimos todos al comedor mientras Katniss servía la pasta. Sophi insistió en darme la comida en la boca, así que durante casi toda la comida nos la pasamos riendo.

-Sophi, es hora de ir a dormir- anuncio Katniss mientras Sophi pintaba su libro de dibujos.

-¿Ya?

-Si nena, despídete de Peeta.

-Adiós Peeta. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Espere unos minutos mientras Katniss cambiaba a Sophi, le acostaba y le cantaba una nana, lo que hacía siempre. Cuando volvió, hizo algo que me dejo realmente sorprendido.

**Pv Katniss**

El día de campo había sido inolvidable. Peeta me hacía sentir más feliz de lo que era con mi hija. Sophi quería demasiado a Peeta y me encantaba ver como jugaban juntos. Otro mes de felicidad paso, y una conversación con Annie que aclaro muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

_Flashback_

_-¡Hola Katniss!- dijo Annie entusiasta mientras Sophi y Peeta jugaban adivinar la canción en el balcón._

_-Hola Annie- dije, cansada._

_-Pareces un zombi_

_-Me han machacado en la oficina. Suerte que Peeta es mi salvación- Dije mientras lo miraba jugar con mi hija. Annie me lanzo una mirada traviesa. Me tomo la mano, me llevo a la habitación y me empujo a la cama._

_-Escupe- dijo entusiasmada._

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Estabas mirando a Peeta como una tonta, Kat_

_-Cállate. No digas tonterías._

_-Dilo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sabes a que me refiero. Dilo_

_-No_

_-¡Diloooo!_

_-CreoquemegustaPeeta -solte lo mas rápido que pude._

_-¿Gustar? ¿Segura?- me miro incrédula, yo miraba a todos lados excepto a ella_

_-Yo….EstoyenamoradadePeeta.- Me rendí cerrando los ojos esperando el gritillo de Annie. Tardo un poco pero llego._

_Enamorada. _

_Así estaba._

_Fin Flashback_

De camino a casa compre un poco de espaguetis, sabía que eran los favoritos de Sophi y también los de Peeta. Cuando llegue, Peeta me regalo un relajante masaje de pies, lo adore por eso. En la comida, la imagen de Sophi dándole la pasta a Peeta en la boca me hizo reír mucho. Cuando ya era tarde, mande a Sophi a despedirse de Peeta.

-Adiós Peeta. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se bajo, me tomo la mano y la lleve a su cuarto.

Cuando entramos, Sheep ya estaba acostado en la cama de Sophi, como solía hacerlo, dormía con el perro como si fuera un peluche. Le puse su pijama, le cepille el cabello mientras ella se bañaba los dientes y luego la acosté. Le cante la nana y cuando pensé que estaba dormida, le di un beso en su frente y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Mami?- llamo, frotándose los ojos con sus manitos.

-¿Si, nena?

-Ven- me acerque a su cama, me arrodille en el piso y recargue mi cabeza en la cama. Sophi se puso de lado para verme mejor.

-¿Mi mama _biocologica _te envió para que me cuidaras?- pregunto inocente. Desde pequeña ella sabía que yo no la había tenido en mi vientre, que yo no era su mama. Siempre decía que su mama era un ángel que nos cuidaba.

-no la conocí, pero tal vez ella creyó que yo tenía que cuidarte, tal vez si me mando.

-Estoy feliz de que te haya mandado a ti, eres perfecta- me sonrió-¿Sabes que le estaba pidiendo a mi mama ángel para navidad?- yo negué y deje que continuara- un papa. Y el día de navidad conocí a Peeta. ¿Crees que algún día Peeta quiera que yo sea su hija?

-Tienes que preguntárselo a él, nena. El te quiere mucho, apuesto a que dirá que sí.

-¿Tu quieres a Peeta?

-Si….lo quiero mucho.

-¿El algún día se casara contigo?- pregunto repentinamente.

-¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas?- dije desconcertada.

-Solo responde- suspire.

-Tal vez el no me quiera de la manera en que yo lo quiero a él.

-Estoy segura de que tú le gustas a Peeta-

-¿Enserio?

-Cuando habla de ti lo hace con…con….como si tú fueras muy especial para él. Habla con el mami, que no te pase lo de tío Marv.- Oh si, ya se refería a Marvel como su tio. Tardo dos años en decirle a Glimm que estaba enamorado de ella, y solo fue capaz de decírselo el día en el que ella se iba a casar con otro hombre. Lo que él no sabía era que ella le correspondía, y terminaron juntos.

-Tratare de hablar con él, nena-

-Vale. Hasta mañana mami, te amo.- me beso la mejilla, se dio vuelta, tomo a Sheep en brazos y se puso a dormir.

Después de lo que me había dicho Sophi y la conversación con Annie, saque el valor para decirle que lo quería. Me prepare mentalmente para salir de la habitación y confesarle todo. Si me correspondía, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero si no, sería fuerte por mi hija e intentaría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia él.

Estaba preparada, pero no sé de donde saque la valentía para hacer lo que hice.

_**Holaaa**_

_**Que creen que ha hecho Katniss?**_

_**Sophie ya quiere un papà y parece que solo piensa en una persona para esa tarea,la verdad es sus elecciones me gustan mucho..**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan.**_

_**Me dejan uno en este y me dicen que les parecio el capitulo.**_

_**;) xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	8. Te quiero

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Te quiero**

**Pv Katniss**

Me acerque donde estaba Peeta, esperando paciente. Era ahora o nunca. Me senté con suavidad en sus piernas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Acaricié sus mejillas y le quite los lentes que cubrían sus ojos permanentemente.

-Gracias- le susurre. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos. Seguí acariciando su rostro. Lo abrace, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello y volví a susurrar- gracias.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero no me alejo, paso sus brazos por mi cintura acercándome más.

-Por hacerme feliz- le comencé a dar suaves besos por su mejilla, y cuando llegue a la comisura de sus labios, el giro un poco, provocando que mis labios se rozaran con los suyos.

Los presione un poco para luego alejarme, pero Peeta tomo mi nuca y me acerco a él. Al principio fue un beso cargado de amor. Era tierno, nuestros labios apenas se movían, pero poco a poco, después de pedir permiso, nuestras lenguas exploraron la boca del otro, y él me embriagaba con su aliento. Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de aire, y aunque nos separamos nuestras frentes seguían juntas.

-El que debería agradecerte soy yo- musito. Presione de nuevo mis labios con los suyos y el sonrió contra mi boca.- tú y Sophi me dieron una razón para vivir.

Unimos de nuevo nuestros labios, esto fácilmente se podría convertir en una adicción. Me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Pasamos un rato así, yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y el abrasándome. De un momento a otro, comenzó a mecerme, depronto comprendí a Sophi.

-Esto es relajante- dije.

-Ya es costumbre.- Siguió meciéndome. Se quedo un poco pensativo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde

-Oh…Annie ya debe estar durmiendo, creo que debo llamar un taxi…-Lo calle dándole un beso rápido.

\- Tú te quedas. Es muy tarde. Dormirás en mi cuarto.

-No Katniss, no te quiero molestar- o le preste atención, tome su mano y lo lleve hasta mi cuarto- ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

-Contigo- de pronto pensé en mis palabras, tal vez le molestara- si te molesta le digo a Sophi que me haga campo.

-No me molesta- me beso. Luego de cortar el beso, lo conduje hasta la cama. Me fui al armario y busque unos pantalones viejos de Cinna que a veces usaba para descansar. También le pase una camisa de el- Ponte esto y metete dentro de las cobijas. Yo voy al baño. No tardo- antes de ir a darme mi ducha, me beso. Esto era el cielo.

Me di mi ducha relajante con agua caliente de diez minutos, termine de asearme. Guarde todo, salí el baño y me metí a la cama. Peeta me abrazo y comenzó a enredar sus pies con los míos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que tienes los pies calentitos Kat- me reí y el recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. No me resistí y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Estuvimos en esa posición un rato, pero luego Peeta habló.

-Katniss, tengo curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Sabes que quiero?-Quede piedra, nadie me había dicho eso, aparte de mi familia. Nunca

-Tu…. ¿Me quieres?

-Sip- quede pensándolo un rato. Era agradable escuchar eso, pero a la vez daba miedo.

-Te quiero- susurre.

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero- repetí un poco más fuerte. Peeta me dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

-Lo vas a escuchar muy seguido. Te quiero

-Me acostumbrare.- rio-pero eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar.

-¿Entonces que era?

-¿Cómo eres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo….descríbete

-Mmm- pensé, describirme a mi misma era un poco raro.- Mi cabello es negro, pero al sol podría verse un poco castaño. Mis ojos son un color gris y mi piel es del color olivacea. Nada interesante.

-Debes ser muy hermosa- concluyo- ¿Cómo soy yo?

-Eres alto. Tienes una sonrisa deslumbrante. No sé como lo haces pero tienes un cuerpo de infarto, pareces muy fuerte…-

-Lo soy- interrumpió, cosa que odiaba

-Déjame continuar-dije mientras le pegaba un suave manotazo en el brazo.

-Sigue.

-tienes un cabello de un color rubio cenizo. Sophi dice que algún día quiere intentar peinarte, aunque creo que será un poco difícil. Tus rizos son incontrolables.- rio un poco y se acerco más a mí.

Hablamos de todo y de nada. Era muy agradable estar con Peeta. Poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño al igual que el. Esa noche soñé con una familia. Peeta, Sophi y yo, y tal vez algunos bebes, juntos.

Dormí genial. Sin insomnio ni nada parecido. A la mañana siguiente, vi como Peeta dormía por un rato, pero luego me levante a preparar el desayuno. Al salir, me encontré a Sophi en el sofá comiendo un tazón de cereales y viendo _Phineas y Ferb_.

-Buenos días nena, ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?

-Quería decirte que fuéramos a ver a Peeta, ¿Si? ¿Podemos?- hizo su puchero y yo me reí. Deje su tazón a un lado y apague el televisor, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido intentado parecer enojada. Me reí y la cargue, al entrar a la habitación, vi a Peeta palpando la cama, como buscándome.

-Creo que el ya está aquí- le dije a Sophi y le guiñe un ojo. Se bajo rápidamente de mis brazos y llego hasta donde estaba el.

-Hola- musito feliz

-Hola Sophi, ¿Ya estabas rogándole a tu mama que se bañara y fueran a verme?

-Sip, eso hice.- rio. De un momento a otro, Peeta le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a mi hija. Ella reía a más no poder y estaba roja- mami, sálvame- logro decir pero siguió riendo. Cuando fui, Peeta soltó a Sophi y me ataco a mí. Reí como tonta y cuando paro, me abrazo, voltee a ver a Sophi y ella me guiño un ojo. Me reí y la tome y la puse en medio de los dos.

-Seria genia que se casaran y que fueran mis papis y tuviera hermanitos y que tuvieramos una gran casa…..- Sophi nos sigio relatando como seria su vida perfecta. Peeta solo sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla. Yo mientras, los miraba a los dos. Mi corazón se había agrandado y había recibido a Peeta en el.

Mande a Sophi a "Ponerse linda" prara ir al parque de diversiones. Cuando salió del cuarto, no me resisti y ataque a Peeta a besos, y el siguio mi juego gustoso. En algún momento, el timbre me hizo separame de sus labios, pero lo seguía abrazando.

-Es Annie

-¿Annie? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

-Anoche llamo a saber como estaba, le dije que estaba aquí y ella se ofreció a traerme ropa.

-Entonces le ire a abrir.

Me levante de un salto y le abri la puerta a Annie. La abrace antes de que ella me abrasara a mi, estaba demasiado feliz.

-Hola Annie

-Tomate un calmante, Katniss. Aquí te dejo la ropa de Peeta y sus cosas de aseo.

-Gracias- sonreí a más no poder.

-yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno con los padres de Finn.

-Ok Annie, adiós.- le di un abraso y cerré la puerta rápido. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me subí de nuevo a la cama. Le pase la maleta a Peeta.

-Ahí tienes, Annie dice que está tu ropa y tus cosas de aseo. Ve a bañarte.

Peeta me pidió que le mostrara el baño y le indicara donde estaba casa cosa, para no caerse o algo parecido.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo grita mi nombre, te quiero.- le dije antes de salir de allí. Tendí la cama y después me subí a ella y comencé a saltar. Después llego Sophi y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces mami? ¿Te quieres matar? ¡Bájate de ahí ahora!- ordeno

-Solo estoy saltando como cuando tu estas feliz.

-Pero la diferencia es que tu eres torpe y yo no. ¡Abajo!- instantáneamente pare y mire a Sophi con los ojos entrecerrados. Me baje de la cama y Sophi me abrazo.

-Perdón por gritarte, es que te caes con cualquier cosa y no quiero ir a un hospital.

-Estas perdonada- sonreí. Al rato salió Peeta con no más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Me dejo ver su pecho perfectamente tonificado, sus músculos y bíceps, enserio ¿Cómo lo hacía? Sophi lo miraba con los ojos como platos y luego se cubrió los ojos. La cargue y me acerque a Peeta.-es mi turno de entrar.

-Vale- dijo mostrándome su deslumbrante sonrisa, definitivamente era mi referida. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso rápido, ignorando que Sophi estaba frente a nosotros.

-Eww eso fue asqueroso, no tenían que hacerlo- se quejo ella.- ¿Entonces Peeta va a ser mi papi?- dijo cambiando su expresión a una emocionada.

-Pues…si quieres que yo sea tu papa…-le respondió.

-¡Claro!... ¿Entonces te puedo llamar papi?

-Si tú quieres….

-Llamare a Rue -se bajo rápidamente de mis brazos y se fue hacia la sala a buscar el teléfono.

Compartí un beso antes de irme a duchar. Demore unos diez minutos, necesitaba una ducha caliente que me relajara. Me lave los dientes, me puse la ropa interior y luego me envolví en la toalla. Cuando Salí, Peeta estaba luchando para ponerse un zapato. Me acerque y se lo puse en el pie correcto.

-Gracias.- se veía hermoso con sus jeans y la camiseta de algodón azul. Le sonreí. Fui a mi armario y busque unos jeans, una blusa blanca de algodón y mis Uggs. Me vestí y salimos al comedor tomados de la mano. Sophi estaba sentada en el comedor con su tazón de cereal y me fije que había dos tazones más.

-Su desayuno está servido.

Nos sentamos y comimos el cereal dulce con leche. Después, Sophi le dejo purina y agua a Sheep y salimos.

_**Holaaa**_

_**Y a saben que paso,ellos están juntos¡ jaja un poco rápido pero juntos al fin y al cabo.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan.**_

_**Me dejan un comentario y me dicen si les gusto o si lo odiaron.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	9. Familia

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Familia**

**Peeta PV**

Nos subimos al auto de Katniss. Sophi atrás, yo en el copiloto y ella manejaba. Estábamos en silencio escuchando música hasta que el locutor anuncio _"Ur so gay"_ de Katy Perry. Comencé a cantar, me la sabía porque Annie no paraba de escucharla, pero me sorprendió escuchar cantar a Katniss y a Sophi.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&amp;M scarf_

_While jacking off listening to Mozart_

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_

Cantamos los tres la canción y cuando termino, ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del parque. Salimos y Sophi nos tomo la mano a cada uno.

El día en el parque fue bastante entretenido. Sophi nos reto a subirnos a _"La gran vuelta"_. Cuando pequeño vi la gran montaña rusa y jure nunca subirme, era terrible.

-Ustedes son dos gallinas andantes.- dijo Sophi, lo que me hizo ceder a subirme. Katniss también acepto y dejo a la niña al cuidado de uno de las encargadas del parque mientras subíamos.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros puestos, Katniss se aferro a mi mano.

-Recuerda que te quiero.- dijo nerviosa. Yo reí ante su reacción. La montaña rusa se comenzó a mover lentamente. Parecía que iba de subida y cuando estuvo en la cima, rápidamente descendió causando que Katniss soltara un grito agudo. Dio dos giros que nos hacían quedar de cabeza. Katniss apretaba mi mano mientas gritaba. Se detuvo de forma brusca y los encargados indicaron que levantáramos los chalecos. Katniss seguía aferrada a mi mano

\- eso fue genial.- causo que yo soltara una carcajada. Parecía tan asustada y ahora dice que es genial. Al bajar no me contuve y le di un beso rápido. Besarla era lo mejor.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba Sophi.

-Deberían haber visto su cara- dijo mientras reía. Seguimos pasando por varias atracciones. A veces se montaba solo Sophi, o con Katniss o los tres. Compramos algodón de azúcar y nos lo comimos entre los tres.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- grito. Katniss y Sophi jugaron en los juegos de destreza y se ganaron un oso.- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto y ponerla en un llavero?- fuimos al puesto donde se hacían los llaveros para tomarnos la foto.

Supongo que fue una de las pocas fotos en las que sonreía. Compramos dos de esos llaveros, uno para Katniss y otro para mí.

Durante todo el día nos la pasamos de aquí para allá. Sentía como si fuéramos realmente una familia. Sophi a veces me decía "papi" y a veces me llamaba por mi nombre.

Cuando Sophi se canso, nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer hamburguesas. Katniss tenía que limpiarle la cara a Sophi, me decía que se ensuciaba mucho cuando comía, me hizo recordar a Clove cuando pequeña.

Los días pasaban y yo parecía vivir en casa de Katniss. Dormía allí y Katniss me llevaba al trabajo. Cuando los padres de Katniss se mudaron a Chicago de nuevo, Katniss me presento como su novio, esa palabra me gustaba mucho. Sophi adoraba a Portia y acordaron que la niña permanecería una semana al mes a cargo de su abuela. Katniss y yo pasábamos la mayoría de tiempo juntos. Íbamos al parque, salíamos a cenar o visitábamos a Marvel. Todo con ella me parecía perfecto.

Cada vez sentía más fuerte la necesidad de ver, pero me daba miedo que algo no saliera bien. Quería saber cómo era Katniss. Quería compartir con ella cosas como ir al cine o ver _Two and a half man _juntos. Cada que pasaban los meses sentía que no solo la quería, si no que la amaba. Sophi me entregaba a mí las circulares de reuniones en su colegio, porque para ella, yo era su padre. Éramos una familia.

Acababa de recoger a Sophi del colegio e íbamos caminando con Matt.

-Papi, ¿hoy me voy con mi abuelita?

-Si. Ella vendrá mas tarde a recogerte- dije mientras entrabamos a casa.

Sophi corrió a su cuarto a alistar ropa y a preparar a Sheep. Yo me tumbe en el sofá a esperar a Katniss. Me estaba empezando a coger el sueño ahí sentado, pero escuche a Sheep y a Matt ladrar y supe que Katniss había llegado.

-Hola cariño- me saludo mientras me daba un beso en los labios.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Les enseñe a los niños una canción en piano. Rory ya esta aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra.- le respondí. Me ponía feliz que esos niños quisieran aprender a tocar y lo lograran.

-Eso es genial. ¿Cuándo me tocaras una canción?- dijo mientras reía.

-Cuando quieras. Solo tienes que acompañarme a mi departamento, allí está el piano.

-¡Mami!- grito Sophi.

-Hola nena.

-¿A qué hora viene a abuelita Portia?

-ya debe estar por llegar cielo.- efectivamente, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Hola- saludo Portia entusiasmada- por favor apúrate Sophi, te pedí cita mensual con el dentista y vamos a llegar tarde.

Sophi se apresuro y Portia se la llevo.

-Oww…la voy a extrañar- dijo con voz triste.

-Ven aquí Kat- le extendí mis brazos y pronto sentí como se acurrucaba en mi regazo.

-Nunca he estado lejos de Sophi tanto tiempo.

-No te preocupes, aquí me tienes.

-Es lo único que me consuela- adivine una sonrisa en su boca. Se alejo un poco y escuche los tacones estrellarse con el piso.-malditos, los odio.

-recuéstate, te voy a hacer un masaje- le hice el masaje diario de pies. Descansaba mucho cuando lo hacía, esos tacones la mataban.

Cuando termine, ella lanzo un suspiro y me jalo hacia ella.

-Gracias- susurro antes de besarme. Este era uno de esos besos cargados de amor, pero luego roce sus labios con mi lengua y me dejo entrar a su boca. Muy pocas veces compartíamos besos como este pero cuando lo hacíamos lo disfrutábamos. Katniss comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, causando un escalofrió en mi columna. Sentí que mi temperatura iba subiendo mientras acariciaba la cintura de Katniss. Nos besábamos frenéticamente, ella seguía acariciándome la espalda pero ahora debajo de mi camiseta. De pronto rompió el beso y pensé que se había arrepentido.

-Vamos al cuarto- susurro

**Holaaa**

**Les gusto el capitulo,lo odiaron?**

**Me dejan un comentario y me dicen si?**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews **

**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Unidos

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Unidos**

**Peeta Pv**

Me llevo hasta la habitación y me tumbo en la cama. Nos seguimos besando mientras Katniss arrancaba mi camisa con urgencia. Yo también la ayude a deshacerse de su ropa rápidamente. Acaricie con mis manos cada centímetro de su piel, recordándolo. Era una mujer bien proporcionada. Sentí la necesidad de ver la belleza que tenía enfrente a mí, pero no podía. Seguimos acariciándonos y besándonos, preparándonos para lo que venía después.

Puede que mis pensamientos no fueran muy coherentes en este momento, pero era consciente de que Katniss me iba a entregar algo muy importante, y yo también. Vacile antes de entrar en ella.

-¿Estas segura?

-Peeta, he esperado toda mi vida a hacer esto con el hombre con el que me vaya a casar, con el hombre que ame. Y estoy completamente segura de que ese hombre eres tú. Te amo- susurro en mi oído y luego hizo que entrara en ella.

-Yo también te amo.

Se quedo un momento quieta, tal vez por el dolor pero después de unos minutos nos comenzamos a mover.

Acariciaba su cabello mientras ella gemía en mi oído. Sus caderas se movían provocando que un jadeo saliera de mi boca. Ella era tan perfecta. Y ahora era solo mía. Ataque sus labios y nos besamos. Y juntos llegamos al cielo.

Katniss se recostó en mi pecho acompasando su respiración y sudando.

-Te amo tanto, Peeta.

-Te amo, mi Katniss.

Salí de ella e hice que se recostara a mi lado.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida

**Katniss PV**

Me había entregado a Peeta porque sabía que él era el amor de mi vida. Me llevo al cielo y me trajo de vuelta, demostrándome todo lo que me amaba.

De nuevo soñé con esa familia que tanto deseaba, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis grandes anhelos.

Desperté por los rayos del sol que se colaron por la ventana y golpearon mi espalda. Deje un suave beso en el pecho de Peeta y comprobé que aun dormía. Me costó un poco escapar de su abrazo pero lo logre. Me puse la ropa interior y la camiseta que él estaba usando ayer, impregnándome su olor.

Salí sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la cocina. Comencé a batir huevos, exprimir naranjas y picar frutas, pero pare cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-¿Por qué siempre me dejas solo?- pregunto mientras hacía voz de bebe

-Porque quiero consentirte. La idea hoy era llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero ya que.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- tome un pedazo de manzana y se lo di la boca, luego un poco de huevo y luego le di un beso.- Quiero más de eso.

Reí mientras ponía todo en una bandeja y lo dejaba en la mesita de la sala. Nos sentamos a comer sobre la alfombra. Yo le daba en la boca y el a mí, ya era costumbre. Prendimos el televisor y pusimos _Phineas y Ferb_ como todas las mañanas, aunque Sophi no estaba aquí.

-Extraño a mi bebe- dije escondiendo mi cabeza en el pecho de Peeta.

-Tranquila amor. Se fue ayer y tiene que volver mañana para el ensayo de la boda de Annie.

-Creo que le diré a Portia que ya no será una semana completa. Me hace mucha falta.

Nos levantamos y recogimos los platos. Peeta insistió en que lo acompañara a bañarse, nunca había visto ese lado de el. En la ducha, nos amamos una vez más. Nos ayudamos a vestirnos y salimos a la sala. Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir y me encontré con la saltarina Annie.

-Hola tortolitos- saludo mientras me besaba la mejilla y entraba para saludar a Peeta.- Tengo problemas, y creo que tú- me señalo- serás la solución a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Mi madrina se cayó ayer, no podrá ir a la boda. Peeta va a ser el padrino y como tú eres su novia, seria genial que tú fueras mi madrina de bodas.

-¿Yo?

-Si tu Katniss, porfa- me puso un puchero que no superaba al de Sophi pero derretía.

-Vale, es un honor. No sé porque me lo pides a mí.

-Katniss, eres la mujer que hizo que mi hermano sonriera y fuera feliz. Te aprecio mucho por eso, además, en poco tiempo te has convertido en una gran amiga.- Sonreí ante las palabras de Annie y nos abrasamos.- Vale, mas tarde te probaras el vestido y Sophi también. Todo se corrió, el ensayo es esta tarde y la boda es mañana, menos mal me dieron tiempo de avisar el cambio a todos los invitados. Creo que tienes que decirle a tu madre que traiga a la niña más temprano. Peeta ya tiene su traje listo, va a ir de blanco. Lleva ropa de cambio y un pijama para ti, te quedaras a dormir en mi casa. Iré a hacerle unos últimos arreglos al traje de Finn, te llamare más tarde, ¿vale Katniss?

-Ok Annie, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Adiós, los quiero- se fue caminando con su peculiar andar hasta la puerta.

Me fui hasta el sillón y me senté recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Peeta.

-Cariño, ¿me pasas el teléfono?- le pedí. Palpo la mesa de centro y lo encontró.

-Ahí tienes

-Gracias- bese la mano con la que me estaba acariciando la cara.

Marque el número del celular de Portia. Sonó cinco veces antes de que me contestaran.

_-¿Alo?- _contesto la voz de Sophi. Quise molestarla un poco_._

-¿Es el celular de Portia Everdeen?-Dije cambiando un poco mi voz_._

_-Hola mami- _saludo feliz.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

_-Eres mala embustera- _oí su risita al otro lado de la línea_\- Te extraño mucho y a mi papi también._

-Yo también te extraño mucho nena, no sabes cuánto.

_\- Quiero que le digas a la abuela que no me dejaras estar con ella toda la semana, solo tres días- _susurro.

_-_Para eso la llamo. No soporto no tenerte aquí.

_-Mami…eres la mejor_\- siguió susurrando.

_-_Deja ya de hablar así.

_-Mi abuelito Cinna se acaba de dormir. No lo quiero despertar, ayer se quedo hasta tarde mirando un partido con un viejito en silla de ruedas. Me hubiera aburrido si no hubiera sido por Luke._

-¿Luke?

_-Si, el señor trajo a su nieto y yo jugué con él. Es muy lindo.- _Reí y adiviné que se había sonrojado.

_-_Bebe, ¿tu abuela esta cerca?

_-Mm…no lo sé. ¡Abuela!-_gritó. Escuche un quejido_\- Ups, lo siento abuelito. Duerme.- _Suspiro_\- Que boba soy, susurre tanto tiempo y después grite._

_-_Tranquila cielo, pásame con tu abuela.

_-Pero quiero seguir hablando contigo. Sheep está sucio._

-Sophi…hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras después de que hable con Portia_._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-_Si no te preocupes_._

_-Bueno, te amo mami_

-Y yo a ti.- espere un poco mientras Sophi me pasaba con mama. Peeta acariciaba mi cabello sonriendo.

_-Hola hija_\- saludo Portia

-Hola mama, ¿Cómo has estado?

-_Un poco cansada. Sophi es un poco…inquieta. No puedo tomar un café con Hazelle mientras ella me pide varias cosas al mismo tiempo._

\- Solo has estado con ella un día. Pero bueno, hoy tienes que traérmela a eso de las tres. Tiene que medirse el vestido y el ensayo se corrió para hoy. Ella llevara los anillos.

_-Oh…me tengo que apurar.- _Se escucho el sonido de unas ollas caer y a mama corriendo.- _¡Sophi!_

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sophi se lastimo?- me senté, era un poco sobre protectora con la niña.

-Tranquila amor- susurro Peeta.

-_No, no le paso nada. Al parecer quiere jugar a la banda o algo así.-_ suspire y me recosté de nuevo en la piernas de él.- _Cielo, vas a despertar a tu abuelo_.

_-Que aburrida eres abue. ¿Puedo jugar a la cocinita_?-se escucho de lejos.

-_No, esas ollas no son para jugar._

-_Waa… ¡Quiero irme a casa! Mami sálvame_\- grito, sabía que yo la escuchaba.

\- _Alístate cariño, en un rato te llevo a casa de tu madre._

_-¡Si!-_ Celebro

-_Katniss…Sophi está moviendo los pies de una forma un poco…extraña._

-Ah sí, está bailando.

-_Que raro. Te paso con Sophi, me va a arrancar el celular. En un rato la tendrás en tu casa. Adiós._

-Adiós mama.

_-¿Mami? ¿Estas ahí?_

-Aquí estoy cielo.

_-¿Mi papi esta cerca?_

-Si

-_Ponte en altavoz-_ sonreí y presione el botón de Altavoz.

-Listo.

-_En un ratito estaré en casa. Me opongo ante la nueva regla de "Llevar a Sophi a casa de la abuela" Es muy aburrido y los extraño mucho._

-Nosotros también te extrañamos princesa- le respondió Peeta.

_-¿Están aburridos?-_ mire a Peeta y sonreí. Note como también tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Tratamos de pasar el tiempo haciendo algo. Es aburrido sin tus bailes locos.- respondí

_-En una hora volveré, no se preocupen. Alistare mi maleta y bañare a Sheep. Hablamos mas tarde. Los amo muuuucho, ¿Lo entienden?_

-Nosotros también te amamos- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Ok, adiós! Mua_\- colgó inmediatamente.

-Es la conversación más larga que he oído

-Lo es- reí.

Estábamos en frente de la casa de Peeta –O bueno, la de sus padres-. Era una gran mansión blanca a las afueras de Chicago. Los padres de Peeta tenían mucho dinero y la mansión en Chicago no era su casa permanente. Ellos Vivian en Vancouver, pero vinieron por la boda de Annie, que se iba a celebrar en esa mansión. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, por fin conocería a los padres de Peeta y me asustaba eso de la "primera impresión". Nos abrió la gran puerta una mujer mayor. Sonrió al ver a Peeta.

-Joven Peeta, es un gusto verlo de nuevo.- saludo cordialmente, fijo su vista en mi y sonrió.- ¿Quién es esta guapa señorita?- se notaba el acento italiano.

-Hola Dora. Ella es mi novia, Katniss Everdeen.

-Mucho gusto.- apreté la mano que me estaba ofreciendo.

-Tu nombre te queda bien. Eres una _Katniss signora_

_-_Gracias señora.

-Pasen pasen.

-Esperare a mi hija.

-Tranquila cielo, Dora nos avisara cuando llegue. Ahora vamos a que conozcas a mis padres. ¿Estas lista?

-No- respondí sinceramente.

-Vale, vamos.

Me tomo por la cintura y camino por confianza por toda la casa. Al pasar por la cocina me asombre, desee tener una como esas. Cruzamos un gran jardín con todo tipo de flores. Estaban muy bien cuidadas y el aroma que desprendían se impregno en mi pelo. Finalmente, llegamos a la piscina con zona verde al lado, donde estaban ubicando cientos de rosas blancas con cintas doradas entrelazadas. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y listo para la boda. Pude ver a una mujer que estaba a espaldas de mí organizando uno de los arreglos de flores. Tenía una falta tubo negra y una blusa morada. Su cabello caoba caía en unas perfectas ondulaciones por su espalda y su piel brillaba al sol. Cuando se giro, su sonrisa se ensancho. Con todo y tacones, corrió hasta Peeta y lo abrazo. El la recibió tambaleándose un poco pero luego le dio un par de vueltas.

-Te extrae mucho cariño- le dijo dulcemente mientras le quitaba los lentes de sol que solía usar todo el tiempo.

-Yo también mama. Te quiero presentar a alguien.

-Supongo que a esta dulce señorita, perdona por no saludarte antes cielo- era una mujer muy maternal. Me atrapo en un cálido abrazo.

-Ella es Katniss Everdeen.

-Es un gusto cariño, soy Effie- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.- siempre que mi hijo llama me habla de ti.

-Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas

-Muy buenas cielo.- sonrió- ¿Dónde está tu hija Katniss? Peeta también habla mucho de ella.

-Su abuela quedo de traerla acá. No creo que demore.- En ese momento mi celular vibro en mi bolcillo- disculpen.- me escondí detrás de Peeta para hablar por el celular.- ¿Alo?

-_Hola mami…mi abuelita está demasiado confundida.-_ respondió.

-¿Por qué cielo?

\- _¿la casa de los papas de mi papi es una mansión blanca grandota?-_ pregunto con cautela.

-Si amor, esa es.

_-¡Ja! Te gane abue, me debes cinco dólares_\- estallo. Se escucho un "está bien" por parte de `Portia.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-_Pues una apuesta mami-_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio… bueno, lo era

-Entra ya Sophi, te extraño mucho.- le rogué.

-_Ya voy mami, no te desesperes. Te amo, ya voy.-_ colgó. Guarde el celular y me dirigí a Effie de nuevo.

-Ya llego- su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio a mi hija al otro lado de la piscina. Miraba todo con admiración y cuando su mirada se centro en mí, sonrió y grito.

-¡Mami!

_**Holaaa**_

_**Ya se conocieron la familia se reunio otra ves!**_

_**Creen que Effie se de cuenta de quien es hija Sophi?**_

_**Gracias por los mensajes que me dejan,me alegran el día…**_

_**Les parece si me dejan uno y me dicen que les parece y que esperan de la historia?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	11. Culpa

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Culpa**

**Peeta Pv**

La boda había sido bastante sencilla y emotiva, algo que no esperaba de Annie. En la recepción, Sophi jugó todo el tiempo con Luke, el hijo de Lucas Ray, uno de los invitados. Al parecer, el abuelo del niño era amigo de Cinna, y por eso Sophi conocía a Luke.

Conocí a la Katniss celosa. Delly Cartwite había estado presente y estaba un poco empalagosa conmigo.

"_Oh Peet cielo, pero que guapo estas" Dijo ella_

"_Querida, no deberías decirle eso a un hombre cuando su novia está presente" Respondió Katniss, y por su tono de voz, supuse que estaba enojada._

"_Oh no te enojes, solo le estoy haciendo un cumplido"_

"_Pues eso no me agrada, mejor vete, no quiero causar un espectáculo en medio de la boda de mi cuñada" remarco la última palabra, pero eso basto para auyentar a Delly._

Desde eso ya había pasado un mes, otro mes de felicidad. Estaba programando una cita para que me revisaran y pudieran operarme. Cuanto más rápido, mejor.

Katniss se puso demasiado feliz cuando le conté de mi decisión y Sophi estaba emocionada por mostrarme muchas cosas.

Si tenía suerte, mañana podría ver a Katniss.

Íbamos caminando con Sophi de regreso al apartamento. Me había acostumbrado a la rutina y me encantaba. La mayoría de veces dormía en el apartamento de Katniss o ella y Sophi en el mío. Recogía a la niña de la escuela después de salir del instituto y la llevaba a algún parque o directamente al apartamento.

Hoy Sophi me llevaba hacia el parque que quedaba cerca del trabajo de Katniss, así la esperábamos. Tan pronto llegamos, Sophi se fue a los juegos, dejándome a mí con Matt esperándola.

Estuve un rato sentado en la banca sintiendo el aire fresco golpear con fuerza mi cara. El celular de mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, lo saque y teclee el botón de contestar.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?-_ Saludo la dulce voz de mi novia.

-Bien. Estoy con Sophi en el parque que queda cerca a tu oficina, ella decidió esperarte.

-_Oh cielo. Estaba a punto de salir pero mi jefe me pidió que revisara unos documentos. No demorare más de media hora, te lo prometo_\- dijo con preocupación en su voz

_-_No te preocupes Kat, Sophi está bastante entretenida y a mí no me hace daño esperarte.

-_Te amo…gracias por esperarme. Pero tengo que colgar, el pesado de mi jefe no me deja hablar contigo tranquila. Nos vemos mas tarde. Besos_

-Te amo. Adiós.- colgué.

Estuve quince minutos esperando a que Sophi terminara de jugar o que hiciera una pausa para pedirme un helado, pero al parecer estaba demasiado entretenida jugando.

-Por Dios, ¿Quién es el padre de esta niña?-Grito una mujer desesperada. Me quede sentado en mi lugar, si fuera a ayudar no serviría de nada.- Dice que se llama Peeta.-grito de nuevo y me desespere.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Sophi? ¿Dónde estás?- Matt me ayudo a llegar al lugar donde seguramente estaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como me empujaban un hombro, suavemente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loco? ¿No ve como esta su hija y hasta ahora viene a ayudarla? Usted no sabe lo que es ser un buen padre.-Me dijo.

-No regañe a mi papi. El es ciego y no puede ver nada.- dijo mi pequeña con voz débil.- ¿Me puedes cargar?-pidió.

-Señor yo…discúlpeme. Puede sentarse en esa banca y yo le paso a su hija, lo lamento.-dijo nuevamente aquel hombre. Hice lo que dijo y pronto sentí a Sophi en mis brazos.

-Princesa… ¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí- respondió, restándole importancia.

-Señor…tiene que llamar a su esposa o a un familiar. La niña se ve terrible.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene?- dije mientras de mi boca salía un sollozo.

\- Sangre en su frente, un brazo morado, creo que está roto. Intento pararse y se cayó porque le dolía su pierna, está muy mal.

-Perdóname nena, todo esto es mi culpa.- Derrame varias lagrimas mientras acariciaba su cabello y la mecía con suavidad. Iba a llamar a Katniss pero tenía las manos ocupadas y temía hacerle daño a Sophi.- Señora, ¿Puede sacar el celular de mi bolcillo, por favor?- le pedí, la señora lo hizo y me lo entrego. Marque el numero rápido y me prepare para decirle a Katniss lo que pasaba.

_-¿Alo?-_ respondió, en el fondo se escuchaban sus tacones chocar con el piso rápidamente.

-Katniss…yo…-planeaba decírselo lo más tranquilo que pudiera, pero mi voz rota me delataba.

-_Amor… ¿Qué pasa?-_ escuche como aumentaba el ritmo de su andar.

-Cielo, Sophi se ha caído. Yo lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan mal. Por favor, no tardes. La niña está realmente mal.- comencé a llorar. Mi pequeña princesa se había caído cuando yo lo había podido evitar, si no fuera un ciego inútil. Escuche como sus pisadas aumentaban el ritmo, ya estaba corriendo.

-_Peeta…estoy ahí en cinco minutos. No llores por favor. Te amo_

-Yo también te amo.- Se escucho la puerta del carro cerrarse y luego colgué. Guarde mi celular con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Sophi.

Jamás me iba a perdonar por esto.

**Katniss PV**

La voz de Peeta me angustio. Subí rápidamente al carro y arranque. No me importo si iba sobre el límite de velocidad ni las bocinas que sonaban por donde yo pasaba. Conduje hasta el parque y me baje del carro. Comencé a correr pero los tacones me molestaban, así que me los quite y los lleve en la mano. Los busque por todo el parque y me llene de desespero al no verlos. Pronto escuche los ladridos insistentes de un perro, y cuando voltee a ver, se trataba de Matt. Corrí rápidamente hacia él, y me guio hasta donde estaban. Peeta tenía a Sophi en su regazo. Estaba meciéndola y por sus mejillas se distinguían los lagrimones que descendían desde sus ojos hasta perderse bajo su cuello. Me acerque corriendo hasta ellos y un sollozo salió de mi garganta cuando vi a Sophi. Tenía un enorme morado en la mejilla, en su frente había una cortada de la cual salía sangre, al igual que en su nariz. Sostenía su bracito derecho con el izquierdo y Peeta tenia la mano envuelta el pequeño tobillo izquierdo.

-Mami…-susurro.

-Mi vida… ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Me enrede, creo que soy más torpe que tu.- a pesar de su aspecto, su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, aunque se convertía en una mueca de dolor.

-vamos a un hospital, bebe.

-Hospital no mami, porfis.

-Marvel será tu doctor princesa, no debes preocuparte.- Intervino Peeta. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No llores, Peeta. Por favor.- rogué. El sobrio y se limpio las lagrimas e intento mostrarme una sonrisa, pero era una mueca.-Ok. Yo te cargare hija. Peeta, tu por favor tenle el piecito, no quiero que le quede colgando, ¿Vale?

Por suerte había dejado el auto cerca, Sophi ya no era peso pluma. Una señora nos ayudo a llevar a Matt al carro. Sophi recostó su cabeza sobre Scott y cerró los ojos. Conduje rápido pero con precaución. Llegamos al hospital y en urgencias ya nos esperaba Marvel con una camilla, gracias a que Peeta había llamado antes. Se llevaron a Sophi en la camilla y obviamente no me dejaron pasar con ella. Peeta se sentó en la sala de espera mientras yo caminaba descalza de un lado a otro por el frio suelo del hospital. Peeta me tomo la mano e hizo que me detuviera.

-Ven aquí.- hizo que me sentara en sus piernas y me acuno en su recazo. Acaricio mis pies tratando de darles un poco de calor.- Lo siento tanto Katniss.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que lo fue Katniss, te prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar, no me lo perdonaría.

-Peeta- me incorpore haciendo que mi cara quedara a centímetros de la suya.- Esto no fue tu culpa, solo fue mala suerte. Puede que Sophi este mal pero mete en tu linda cabeza que eso no fue tu culpa, ¿Ok?

-Sabes mis debilidades- dijo con desgana y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

De la puerta de emergencias salió Marvel. Peeta tenía razón. Se veía tan maduro, aunque en realidad no lo fuera. Me pare de golpe y Peeta también. Tomo mi mano fuertemente, íbamos a escuchar noticias.

-Te traje unos zapatos Katniss. Dos enfermas en casa no es nada bueno- dijo y me paso unos zapatos de enfermera que me puse inmediatamente.- Ok. Brazo derecho, dos costillas y tobillo izquierdo rotos- Solloce al escucharlo-. Evaluamos una lesión en la espalda, aunque es poco probable por que puede moverse.- otro sollozo, pero esta vez, de parte de Peeta.- Tiene una cortada profunda pero no critica en su frente. Me temo que se tiene que quedar hoy.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- pregunto Peeta.

-Esta medio adormilada desde que llego, se debe un poco al golpe de su frente y de un sedante que hará efecto en veinte minutos. Pueden ir a verla, pero no pueden tocar las partes que están rotas, ¿Entendido?- los dos asentimos. Marvel saco su celular- Ok, hora de hablar con Glimm. No se puede quedar si su hombre sexy más de una hora- marco.- Hola bebe.- adiós Marvel maduro.

Seguimos las indicaciones de una enfermera y llegamos a la habitación. Sophi estaba con vendas y cables en todo su cuerpo. Derrame una lágrima por verla así. Me acerque lentamente, guiando a Peeta, quien iba tomado de mi mano.

-Hola nena- la salude mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabecita.

-Mami, no llores

-Me duele verte así.- Estiro su mano izquierda y me limpio las lagrimas.

-Perdóname Sophi

-Papi…tú no hiciste nada. Yo me enrede.-le consoló.

-Pero yo…-lo interrumpió.

-Que no fuiste tú. Tío Marvel me dijo que si mañana estaba mejor, me podría ir a casa. Y que hoy me tengo que quedar aquí.

-Yo me quedare contigo.-le dije

-No. Tú te irás a casa a descansar, tío Marvel dijo que él me iba a cuidar. Tú y mi papi tienen que ir a dormir a la casa.

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo.- sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, el sedante ya hacia efecto.

-No, ya te lo dije. Tengo sueño. Mm…los amo- sus ojos se cerraron completamente y se acomodo con cuidado.

Acaricie su mejilla y bese su frente.

-Hasta mañana nena- susurre. Peeta hizo casi lo mismo. Se quito una cadena que traía, y con mi ayuda y mucho cuidado se la puso.

Salimos del hospital tomados de la mano, dejando a la niña allí. Me angustiaba mucho que Sophi se quedara, pero cedí porque ella me lo había pedido. El camino a casa fue en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar y Peeta tampoco, pero todo el trayecto, fuimos tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al apartamento, me decirse rápidamente de los zapatos que traía. Fuimos a la habitación y nos ayudamos a ponernos nuestras pijamas. Entramos rápidamente a la cama y Peeta enredo sus pies con los míos. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y derrame unas lágrimas.

-No deberías estar conmigo. Soy un idiota- Dijo repentinamente, de inmediato me incorpore.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- le dije, angustiada

-Katniss…soy un maldito ciego, no sirvo para nada- abrí mis ojos como platos al escucharlo decir eso.

-Peeta Mellark, nunca vuelvas a hablar tan despectivamente de ti mismo- le dije mientras de pegaba suavemente en el brazo.-prometelo.

-Katniss…

-¡Promételo!-casi grite.

-Está bien. Pero sostengo que te mereces alguien mejor que yo. Debería dejarte ser feliz, no tenerte atada a mí.

-No….tú no puedes dejarme…tu….me a-amas…n-¿no es así?- las lagrimas se empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos, y amenazaban por salir pronto.

-Te amo demasiado. Lo que siento por ti es más que amar, por eso creo que irme sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué mierda anda por tu cabeza? ¿No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?...Peeta…. ¿Enserio te quieres ir?- estaba dándole suaves golpes en el pecho y el derramo una lagrima.

-No me quiero ir Katniss. Yo te amo demasiado. Pero…- le interrumpí.

-Ya cállate. No me vuelvas a decir algo así.- hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y el rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos.- Idiota- susurre.

-Lo siento.

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Pobre Peeta,entiendo que se sienta asi,digo que tu hija se accidente y no puedas hacer nada al respecto? Es un dolor horrible(o eso creo ya que no soy madre)**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan sus agradecería que me dejen uno en este capitulo y me digan si les gusto,o si lo odiaron jaja**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	12. Noticia

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Noticia**

**Peeta Pv**

-Ya cállate. No me vuelvas a decir algo así.- hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.- Idiota- susurro.

-Lo siento.- le dije. Me sentía realmente mal por haberle dicho eso, pero en ese momento era lo que pensaba, ahora no.

Katniss estuvo recostada encima de mí toda la noche y no se movió. Me sentía cómodo, no era pesada, pero aun así, no podía dormir. Mañana era mi cita con el , según Haymitch, el mejor oftalmólogo de la ciudad. Estaba nervioso porque mañana mi vida cambiaria, pero me preocupaba operarme mientras Sophi estaba mal. Tal vez solo iría a una consulta y re-programaría mi cirugía, sería lo mejor. Esperar a que Sophi se recuperara.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, concilié el sueño, aunque tenía muchas inquietudes pasando por mi cabeza.

Katniss se comenzó a mover entre mis brazos, y abrí mis ojos instantáneamente. Katniss se encaramo más encima de mí y me acaricio los parpados.

-Nunca había visto tus ojos.- susurro. Yo no se los había dejado ver. Simplemente, eran grises, o así los describía Annie.

-Buenos días- bese lo que estaba a mi alcance, en este caso, la parte baja de su mejilla.- ¿Dormiste cómoda?

-Si, eres mejor que una almohada- apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho nuevamente.- ¿estas incomodo?

-No Katniss, no te preocupes. Perdóname por lo de anoche, no se en qué estaba pensando

-Perdóname también a mí, enloquecí. No soporto la idea que me dejes- suspiro- Pero olvidémoslo ya, ¿vale?

-Ok.

-Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos para ir al hospital.

-Si. Kat, hoy tengo cita con el Dr. Habesbeen. Me iban a operar hoy, pero prefiero esperar a que Sophi se mejore.

-Peeta, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- me reprocho

-Mi padre me programo la cita, hasta ayer supe que era hoy, y con todo lo que paso no tuve tiempo de decirte.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres operarte hoy?- pregunto, embriagándome con su aliento, pues tenía su boca peligrosamente cerca a la bese.

-Es lo mejor.

Estaba entrando al consultorio del Dr. Habesbeen. Ya habíamos visitado a Sophi y Marvel dijo que estaba mejor. Pusieron yeso en su brazo y en su pierna y gracias a Dios, las costillas no eran tan graves, solo eran fisuras. Pero aun así, tenía que guardar reposo mientras el problema de las costillas se arreglaba. La dejamos en su habitación mientras iba a mi consulta. Katniss estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila amor, no me va a pasar nada.

-Peeta…me pone nerviosa. Tratare de calmarme.- reí ante su reacción.

Entre y el Dr. Habesbeen me recibió gentilmente.

-Bueno Peeta. Antes de proceder a operarte, mirare tus ojos para ver si tienes algún otro problema. Tengo entendido que pedazos de cristal cayeron en tus ojos, tal vez tengas cicatrices en la cornea.

El doctor me reviso con cuidado. Cuando tocaba mis ojos sentía dolor, siempre lo había sentido cuando algo tan insignificante como el viento llegaba a mis ojos, por esa razón llevaba los lentes de sol todo el tiempo. El doctor suspiro cuando termino y Katniss me ayudo a llegar nuevamente a la silla.

-Peeta, creo que tenía razón. Necesitaremos algo más que remover la catarata. Aparte de eso, tendríamos que hacer un trasplante, la cornea esta realmente dañada por las cicatrices de los cristales. La cirugía no toma más de 120 minutos, te operaríamos hoy si quieres. ¿Qué dices?

Katniss me apretó la mano. Podía operarme hoy mismo, podía ver a Katniss hoy mismo.

-Katniss, tengo muchas ganas de operarme, pero prefiero esperar. Dr. Habesbeen, pospondré la cirugia

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el Doctor, dudando.

-Completamente. Mi hija está mal, cuando mejore me operare.

-¿Estas seguro?- esta vez preguntó Katniss.

-No te preocupes Katniss, me podre operar luego.

Nos despedimos del Dr. Habesbeen, no sin antes asegurarle que lo tendríamos avisado de las decisiones.

Volvimos al cuarto de Sophi y ella estaba durmiendo. Balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, como todas las noches. Ella todavía era una bebe, solo tenía cinco años, pero era tan inteligente que me sorprendía. Sabía leer y hablar perfectamente, comprendía todo y era muy madura para su edad.

Cuando Katniss me hablo de que había adoptado a Sophi, menciono que unos exámenes que le habían hecho demostraban que su coeficiente estaba un poco más alto de lo de un niño de su edad, pero que quería que fuera normal.

Solo una niña de cinco años.

Esa hermosa niña que me devolvería la felicidad, junto a su madre. Adoraba a ese pequeño regalo que me dio la vida, y aunque yo no fuera su padre biológico, me sentía como tal.

Katniss y yo estábamos acurrucados en el incomodo sofá de la habitación de Sophi esperando a que Marvel llegara con la orden de salida para poder llevar a Sophi a descansar a casa. Convencí a Katniss de que, mientras la niña se recuperaba, se quedaran en mi apartamento.

De un momento a otro, Katniss escapo rápidamente de mis brazos, pensé que le había pasado a Sophi, pero luego escuche como vomitaba en el baño. Me moví con cuidado atravesando la habitación hasta llegar donde estaba.

-Katniss… ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado e inseguro, no sabía si ella estaba ahí.

-Sentí nauseas horribles, pero ya me siento mejor.

-¿Segura? Podemos llamar a Marvel…

-Estoy bien- aseguro.

Se lavo la boca y volvimos al sofá. Me preocupaba pero parecía estar bien, así que lo deje pasar. Estuvimos otro rato y sentí que Katniss se dormía, así que la acomode en mis brazos y la mecí. Escuche a Marvel entrar en la habitación y Katniss se despertó instantáneamente.

-Hola tortolitos.-saludo.

-Hola Marv- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, Sophi volverá a casa, pero tendrá que estar en reposo. Tienen que consentirla, y le daré incapacidad para la escue…-Sentí de nuevo a Katniss escapar de mis brazos.

Esto ya se me hacia raro.

**Katniss PV**

Las nauseas volvían y yo volví corriendo al baño. Vomite demasiado, pero como la ves pasada, las nauseas se pasaron rápido. Me mire en el pequeño espejo que había en el baño y vi mi cara pálida. Hice una mueca al verme así, pero con Sophi en el hospital, dormía muy poco. Me sentí realmente mal, y comencé a llorar sin razón.

Baje la tapa del inodoro y se senté en el. Me sentí realmente estúpida por llorar sin razón, aunque creer que era estúpida me hizo llorar aun más. Cuando me calme, me pare, dispuesta a salir, pero me fije en el calendario, marcaba 20 de abril. Hice cuentas, tenía un retraso de casi un mes, e increíblemente no me di cuenta.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que el nerviosismo, los vómitos, los llantos y el cansancio solo podían apuntar a algo

_Tendré un bebe_

_**Holaaa**_

_**Les gusto,Lo odiaron?**_

**Katniss esta embarazada! **

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan.**

**Reviews?**

**.**

**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	13. Cambios

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas**_

**Katniss Pv**

Me llene de valentía, tome aire y salí del baño. Marvel me miraba preocupado y Peeta estaba pasándose la mano por el cabello insistentemente.

Me sentí feliz en el momento en que _creía_ saber lo que ocurría. Un pedacito de Peeta y mío estaba creciendo dentro de mí, y eso era todo un regalo para los dos. Una muestra de lo fuerte que era nuestro amor.

Marvel me envió una mirada cargada de apoyo. Al ser pediatra, se tuvo que dar cuenta de los síntomas. Sonrió como un niño pequeño y luego miro a Peeta, como diciéndome que era momento para contarle. Suspire y fui hacia él, tome su mano y la puse en mi rostro. Peeta sonrió, aunque sabía que le inquietaba algo. Lo abrace y bese su mejilla. Se notaba que cada vez estaba más confundido. Rápidamente, lleve su mano a mi aun plano vientre, haciendo que el hiciera una mueca. Me puse de puntitas y le susurre al oído.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

El agarre de su mano se hizo más fuerte y se había puesto pálido, pero poco a poco, el lindo color de su rostro volvió y su mano tomo suavemente la mía. Acaricio con cuidado mi vientre y sonrió.

No dijo nada. Empezó a reírse como un tonto mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Me beso efusivamente y luego, con cuidado, me levanto y empezó a darme vueltas. Yo reía, pero me calle para que Sophi no se despertara, aunque con el ruido de las risas de Peeta, muy pronto tendría sus ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando paro, me sentí mareada, pero eso no hacía que mi felicidad se echara a perder. Marvel nos miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y Peeta irradiaba felicidad.

Aunque estaba segura de que estaba embarazada, decidí hacerme una prueba aprovechando que estábamos en el hospital. Espere por una hora, ansiosa. Cuando tuve el resultado en mis manos, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

**Peeta Pv**

Antes, estaba completamente asustado y preocupado. Ahora, estoy completo y feliz.

El POSITIVO en las pruebas hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría. Tenía a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado, una niña que era como una hija para mí y un bebe en camino.

Sophi se despertó preguntando qué pasaba, con toda la alegría que inundaba el lugar, nada se podía ocultar. Yo no podía evitar soltar pequeñas carcajadas, la imagen de Katniss cambiando pañales me inundaba de felicidad, seguramente eso la despertó.

Katniss permanecía acariciando su vientre, sorprendida al no darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada de dos meses.

-¿Por qué están tan felices?- pregunto la pequeña. Katniss me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la camilla donde estaba recostada.

-Tu mama ángel te envió otro regalito.- respondió Katniss, con su voz cargada de ternura.

-No creo que pueda darme algo mejor que una mama y un papa perfectos.- dijo. Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras. Realmente me alagaba que ese pequeño tesoro me viera como su padre. Tomo mi mano con su pequeña manita.

-Pues creo que este te va a gustar.- Katniss me acaricio el rostro y no dijo nada, sonreí.

-Vas a tener un hermanito-Susurre. Sophi tuvo una reacción parecida a la mía. Comenzó a reírse y no dejaba de preguntar "¿Es enserio?"

Eso me hizo convencerme de operarme. No hoy, pero muy pronto podría ver a mis tres tesoros.

Los días se pasaban volando. La felicidad era tan grande que parecía irreal. La rutina nunca me cansaría. Despertar con Katniss en mis brazos era la gloria, llevar a Sophi al colegio me hacía sentir ansioso de poder recogerla mas tarde, el progreso de esos niños iluminaba mis días y ver de nuevo a Katniss me llenaba.

A los tres meses de embarazo de Katniss, su barriguita estaba un poco más grande. Sophi le hablaba a el bebe y Katniss reía cuando hacia eso. En unos pocos días tendríamos la primera ecografía, y me asegure que para ese día, pudiera ver.

Al fin, me opere. Todo resulto como esperaba.

Antes de abrir mis ojos, pensé en la nueva vida que tendría a partir de ahora. Estaba ansioso por poder ver, pero ahora tenía miedo. ¿Y si algo había salido mal? ¿Y si todo era un desastre? ¿Si mis ojos rechazaban el trasplante?

Si, tenía miedo. Pero Katniss estaba junto a mí brindándome todo su apoyo. Tenía mi mano sobre su vientre y ella me infundía calor con la suya. Sophi también me tenía tomado de la mano. Se había tomado el trabajo de archivar todos sus dibujos en un libro, para que cuando viera, pudiera observar los sueños de esa pequeña niña.

-Peeta…Va a arder un poco. Puedes empezar a abrir los ojos.- dijo el

_La luz me cegó al abrir los ojos, pero de a poco, ellos se fueron acostumbrando a la luminosidad del lugar. Observe todo en la habitación, y se veía levemente borroso. Comencé a aspirar el aire de allí, olía a limpio, a hospital, pero seguí el olor que mas interesaba, el olor a flores de bosque. Note a una persona a mi lado, la dueña de tan característico olor. Comencé a parpadear por la sensación de que empezaba a ver mejor, o empezaba a alucinar, pero cada vez que los abría me deslumbraba mas._

_Hermosa_

_-¿Katniss?_

Ella sonrió, y estaba seguro que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

_Es tan hermosa, _pensé

Una morena con facciones tan delicadas que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su hermosa piel color olivacea se complementaba con el sonrojo en sus pómulos. Sus expresivos ojos grices dejaban ver todos sus sentimientos. Sus labios eran rosados e invitaban a besarlos.

_Es tan hermosa. No puedo creer que sea mía._

Con miedo de que desapareciera, acune su bello rostro con mi mano. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del roce. Estaba maravillado, como el ciego que _era_ ve su sol por primera vez.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella sin verla, no me importaba si tenía tres ojos o cabello verde, la amaba. Pero nunca pensé que la hermosa mujer frente a mi fuera mi Katniss.

_Es tan hermosa_

Me quede observándola unos cuantos minutos, cuando sentí la pequeña y calida mano que envolvía mi mano derecha. Instantáneamente, gire mi cara y vi en Sophi el reflejo de Clove. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta del parecido entre mi prima y la pequeña niña.

Tenía el cabello liso y de un castaño oscuro, ojos azules y piel nívea. Esta sonriendo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Con mis manos acaricie su cara y la abrace, olvidándome del parecido con Clove, era solo una casualidad.

Estuve otro rato disfrutando de la presencia de mis chicas. Esos dos hermosos puntos de esperanza que habían aparecido en mi vida.

Cada mañana despertaba con la ilusión de ver a Katniss dormir. Era bastante entretenido. Hacia muecas o a veces hablaba, y últimamente acariciaba su barriguita inconscientemente. Los días pasaban como minutos y creo que mi cara quedaría entumecida de tanto sonreír.

El día de la ecografía, Katniss estaba un poco nerviosa, y no podía negar que yo también lo estaba. Mi padre estaba en Chicago por algunas semanas para una convención, y aprovechando eso, el iba a hacer los controles, ecografías y ultrasonidos durante su estancia. Luego el volvería a Vancouver y nos visitaría de nuevo con su esposa cerca del nacimiento de nuestro bebe. Haymitch aplico el gel y me puso la maquina en su vientre. Al principio no se veía claro, pero luego Haymitch nos explico cual era el bebe. Sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla y cayó en la cara de Katniss, levanto la mirada y me vio llorando, pero sonriendo.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebe?- pregunto Haymitch ansioso, aunque en su rostro había algo de preocupación.

-Sera una niña- aposto Katniss

-No, será un niño- asegure

-Pues Peeta, las mujeres siempre tienen la razón. Van a tener una linda damita.- Haymitch sonrió, pero luego se puso serio.- La bebe esta perfecta, pero hay algo que me preocupa. Hay algo que se esconde detrás de la niña, es casi de su tamaño. Aseguraría que van a tener gemelos, pero no lo sé. La bebe lo tapa totalmente. Podríamos hacer unos exámenes para prevenir que a la bebe no le pase nada. Quiero que te cuides bien Katniss.

Eso me dejo bastante preocupado, pero como había dicho Haymitch, nuestro trabajo solo era cuidar bien a el bebe.

_**20 de junio**_

Estaba abrazado a Katniss, hasta que la deje de sentí a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y la busque con la mirada por toda la habitación. La puerta del baño se abrió y Katniss salió con una de mis camisas viejas. Se veía tan bien. Su barriga abultada sobresalía, y me encantaba dormir con mis manos sobre ella.

Después de saber el sexo del bebe, Sophi comenzó a buscar nombres. Pensó en Melanie, Ashley, Claire y Stacy. Pero el mejor fue Primrose, y no había discusión.

Habíamos estado viendo casas en las últimas semanas, y al final nos decidimos por una casa de un solo piso bastante hermosa. Katniss había quedado encantada con el espacio, el jardín y los ventanales que le daban luz. La habíamos mandado arreglar, haciendo el cuarto de Sophi, el de Primrose y el principal.

Cuando Katniss me vio despierto, sonrió y fue a buscar algo al armario. Saco una pequeña cajita y me la entrego.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-Susurro y me beso en los labios.

Abrí la cajita y saque unas llaves, pero no entendí. Le envió una mirada interrogante a Katniss y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Creo que nuestra casa esta lista- su risa inundo el lugar, y él la linda tarjeta de cumpleaños hecha por Sophi era bastante colorida.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya tienes 29."- Dijo mi hermana mientras hablábamos por el celular.

Ella y Gale se habían mudado a Florida, estaban cansados de Chicago. Mis padres me regalaron un Audi. Si, bastante ostentoso, pero creían que era hora que tuviera mi propio auto.

Estaba radiante. Me iría a vivir con mi pequeña familia a una casa para los cuatro…y bueno, Sheep y Matt.

_**Seis Meses**_

Nos habíamos mudado hace un mes.

Todo era tan perfecto. Sophi le hablaba a nuestro bebe desde que Katniss sintió la primera patadita. Estábamos tan felices.

Pero cuando pensaba que todo era perfecto, algo inesperado sucedió.

-¿¡SOPHI!? ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- gritaba Katniss por decima vez, desesperada.

_** si me demore, pero acá estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, el cual tiene muchas sorpresas,Que creen que haya paso?,Peeta puede ver,y se dio cuenta del gran parecido de Sophi con su prima, yo creo que ya sabe la verdad solo debe sacar las pruebas de ello.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, me gustan mucho.**_

_**Me encantaría que en este capítulo me dejen un review y me digan que les pareció y cuáles fueron sus reacciones con el capítulo,**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	14. Desaparecida

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Hay un anuncio importante, esta al final de el capitulo,espero que lo lean. **

**Desaparecida**

**¿?**

Espero hasta que las luces de las habitaciones se apagaron y se fijo que el cuarto de la niña estaba justo en la parte trasera de la casa. Dudando de lo que iba a hacer, volvió a mirar la información que tenia de la niña.

_Nombre: Sophia Clove Everdeen_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de noviembre del 2004_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Hospital General, Juneau, Alaska._

_Nombre de la madre: Katniss Everdeen_

Los dos sabíamos que esa información era falsa. Que esa mocosa había nacido sin asistencia médica, en una casa, sin más que la voluntad de su madre. Los dos sabíamos que esa tal Katniss la había adoptado, y agradecíamos que al ser escritora y tener libros publicados, era más fácil encontrarla. Los dos sabíamos que esa niña era su hija, y la quería recuperar, pero no para cuidarla, simplemente, necesitábamos un poco de dinero y por lo que sabíamos, Everdeen estaba con uno de los integrantes de las familias más adineradas del país.

Comencé a sentirme incomoda en el auto y le rogué que cogiéramos a la niña rápido. El no le quería hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo, era su hija.

Salió del auto golpeando fuertemente la puerta y se apuro a llegar a la ventana. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la ventana y como pudo entro a la habitación. Yo entre rápidamente y cogí una maleta que estaba en el armario. Al ver el parecido de la niña con Clove, el rostro de Cato palideció. Por lo que vi en su cara, estaba a punto de desistir y dejar a la niña dormir... pero mi mirada lo intimido y continuo su trabajo. Metió ropa casi embutida y algunos zapatos en la maleta. No entendía por qué lo hacía. Volvió junto a la niña y la sacudió suavemente. La niña abrió los ojos y casi grita al verlo, pero él fue más rápido y tapo su boca.

-Si no quieres que le pase nada a tu madre, haz lo que yo te digo- Vi como los grandes ojos azules de la pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas y solo logro asentir. Cato quito la mano de la boca de la niña y le indico que se parara. La niña tenía miedo, pero obedientemente se puso unos zapatos y una chaqueta.

-Señor… ¿Me va a pegar?- pregunto mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Cato la miro por un rato, pero luego aparto la mirada. Tenía el presentimiento de que el no iba a cumplir su trato.

-Si no haces lo que te mando, si.- la niña se asusto y comenzó a llorar.

-¿A dónde me va a llevar?

-No lo sé, vámonos ya antes de que tu madre venga a verte.- la niña miro hacia un escritorio y de nuevo miro a Cato.

-¿Puedo llevar mi libro de dibujos?- Cato la miro con sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, pero aun así cedió.

-Date prisa .

La niña corrió hasta el escritorio y cogió el cuaderno que estaba en lo alto. Dejo una hoja sobre el escritorio y luego cogió una muñeca. Le envió una mirada a Cato, como anunciándole que estaba lista. Me aliviaba que fuera obediente. Menos ruido, más fácil.

Cato cargo a la niña y ella lloraba mirando su casa.

Sentí un poco de remordimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme.

Después de todo, había hecho cosas peores

**Katniss Pv**

_Estábamos en el patio de la casa. Peeta y Sophi reían mientras yo los observaba, acariciando mi vientre. Todo era tan perfecto._

_Estaba muy feliz. _

_De pronto, Sophi se fue desvaneciendo, y una ráfaga de viento borro su reflejo. Observe la imagen y asustada, corrí por todo el bosque gritando su nombre. Entonces, lo que antes era verde se puso blanco. Los valles de nieve se veían infinitos, y en la mitad de ellos, una casa gris me invitaba a entrar. Comencé a caminar hacia allí, escuchando los llamados de mi hija._

_Cuando estaba cerca de cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró fuertemente, dándome en la barriga, y sentí como la sangre caía y mi bebe desaparecía._

Me desperté de golpe, sudorosa. Me incorpore rápidamente, despertando a Peeta.

-¿Que pasa Kat?

-Mi bebe…mi bebe- repetí.

-Aquí está amor.- puso mi mano sobre mi vientre y lo acaricio. Sentí un gran alivio al sentir la patadita del bebe en el costado derecho, donde siempre me pegaba. Peeta también la sintió y sonrió, pero de manera extraña, sentí otra en el costado izquierdo de mi vientre.

-Uf….tuve una pesadilla horrible.- me recosté de nuevo y Peeta me abrazo, atrayéndome a su regazo. Seguía intranquila, no podía evitar pensar en que algo malo iba a pasar. Peeta comenzó a acariciar mi vientre y mi cabello al mismo tiempo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Amaba cuando hacia eso, pero no deje de sentirme preocupada.

Me deshice de sus brazos tratando que no se sintiera herido y me apresure a llegar al cuarto de Sophi. Peeta se vino detrás de mí y al girarme, sus zafiros estaban opacadas por la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss?- susurro.

-Solo quiero ver a Sophi- retome el camino y no dude al abrir la puerta. Sophi no estaba en la cama y Sheep estaba haciendo sonidos extraños, "Llorando" según Sophi.- Nena… ¿Dónde estás?- nada. Estaba hablando sola. Mi respiración empezó a fallar al ver la ventana abierta. Me apresure a llegar al baño, pero no estaba.- ¿Sophi?

No verla por ningún lado hizo que se me dificultara respirar. Peeta estaba confundido, parecía mareado y estaba pálido. Comencé a desesperarme. Seguí gritando su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Salí a enfrentarme con la fría mañana buscándola, pero Peeta me detuvo.

No llore, no hice nada. No entendía, no pensaba.

Nada

**Peeta Pv**

Al ver a Katniss en estado de Shock, no dude en llamar a Haymitch. Tenía miedo por el bebe y por ella. No entendía completamente lo que acababa de pasar. Solo que Sophi no estaba, había desaparecido, de la noche a la mañana. Inmediatamente llame a la policía, quienes hicieron lo posible, trabajando día y noche por encontrarla. Estaba en el hospital con Katniss, siguió tan quieta y muda por tres días. No comía por su propia cuenta, tenía que ayudarla a comer. Su reacción fue lo que más me asusto. Respiraba con dificultad y comenzó a llorar y a gritar el nombre de Sophi. Por suerte, logre calmarla, hablándole de nuestra niña, de que Sophi iba a aparecer.

Se perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rápido. Pero la búsqueda fue lenta. El tiempo me desesperaba. Katniss no había vuelto a sonreír ni a hablar mucho. Comía y se cuidaba solo por el bien de Sophie, y algunas veces me susurraba "Te amo". Septiembre y Octubre pasaron, y estábamos a un mes de tener el bebe. Pero Sophi no aparecía. Ninguna pista ni sospecha, nadie sabía nada.

Cansado de la situación, le propuse a Katniss volver al lugar donde ella adopto a Sophi, y a pocas semanas del parto, partimos a Alaska.

_**Holaa**_

_**Se que esta ves me demore mas de lo que suelo hacerlo(almenos en lo que respecta a esta hiasoria),debo decirles que hoy empecé clases y la próxima semana empiezo exámenes, estoy a dos años de entrar a la universidad y la verdad es que no se que quiero estudiar, creó que puede ser periodismo pero no estoy segur.**_

_**Bueno les agradezco todas y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, me sube mucho el animo.**_

_**Bueno como dice arriba hay un anuncio importante que debo darles y es que,hoy subi un One Shot,es el primero que yo misma escribi,y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dijeran si les gusta ,enserio seria de gran valor que me dieran su opinión respecto a la historia,se llama **_**Todo por lo que luchamos** _**es una historia que trata de mostrar los que paso con los vencedores luego de la guerra.**_

_**Agradeceria si me dejan un review y me digan que les parece como va la historia.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Texto original**

Sugiere una traducción mejor


	15. Descubrimientos

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas**_

Seleccionar idioma ▼

**Descubrimientos**

**Sophi Pv**

Tenía mucho miedo. Estar encerrada no es algo lindo, y menos cuando los dos extraños que se te secuestraron se están gritando como locos.

-¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO LE PUEDO HACER NADA, NO LA PUEDO DEJAR IR!- Grito el señor, y luego escuche como algo de vidrio se rompía contra la puerta. Me apresure a poner el seguro para que no me hicieran nada.- ¡YO NO SOY EL ASESINO, ESE ES TU PAPEL!

-¡DEBEMOS DESHACERNOS DE ELLA, QUIERO EL DINERO!- grito la bruja con voz chillona

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero estaba muerta de miedo. Esta vez, me escondí en el armario y me acurruque abrasando mis piernas en un rincón.

**Katniss Pv**

Al llegar a Juneau, nos alojamos en un hotel. Ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo, y Prim podía nacer en cualquier momento. Ahora, sin Sophi, no era igual, pero trataba de no derrumbarme por Peeta, porque se lo mal que lo paso.

Todos los días despertaba con la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que desapareció, y las esperanzas que albergaba se iban acabando. No volví al trabajo, Peeta no me lo permitía. El embarazo se me hacia mas difícil sin Sophi. Para mí, la vida no era nada sin ella, mi angelito, pero ahora tenía a otras dos personas que me ayudaban a levantarme cada día.

Peeta no estaba mucho mejor que yo. Todo el tiempo hizo lo posible para encontrar a nuestra niña, sin ningún éxito. Cuando me propuso ir a Juneau, la ciudad donde había nacido Sophi, lo dude un poco, ¿Qué ganaba viajando al otro extremo del país? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Hoy nos estábamos preparando para ir a la casa de los Thomson, unos familiares de Peeta. El insistía en ir aunque no sé exactamente para qué, pero lo acompañe. Cuando llegamos a la gran casa, en la puerta estaba una mujer mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y a su lado, un hombre alto. Los dos estaban sonriendo a nuestra llegada, pero me di cuenta que en sus rostros se veía el dolor. Peeta me ayudo a bajar del auto, ofreciéndome su mano para sostenerme. Nos dirigimos al porche de la casa, donde nos recibieron.

-Peeta, cariño. Me encanta verte- lo saludo la mujer con un abrazo, luego lo abrazo el hombre y Peeta hacia su mejor intento de sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto estar con ustedes. Quiero que conozcan a mi novia, Katniss.- Me presento.- Cariño, ellos son Enobaria y Gloss, mis tíos- le di la mano al hombre, pero la mujer me abrazo maternalmente, recordándome a Effie. Probablemente, los tíos de Peeta no se dieron cuenta de que Peeta ya podía ver, pues en este momento llevaba unos lentes de sol, como antes.

Nos invitaron a pasar, y al entrar, una chica rubia sonrió hacia Peeta y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Peeta se quito los lentes y vi como las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos, la chica también parecía llorar.

-Oh Peeta- sollozo ella.- No sabes cuánto la extraño.

-Yo también la extraño.- cuando se separaron, Peeta se limpio sus lágrimas y seco las de ella. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de apartarla de _mi _Peeta ahora mismo. Me tranquilice cuando Peeta camino hacia mí y me tomo de la mano. La chica me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro en mi oído. Al separarme, la mire confundida.- Lograste que Peeta se operara. Eso es genial.- Sonrió de nuevo, era bastante amable.- Soy .- Se presento.

-Katniss, es un placer.- Peeta me miraba con ternura y me abrazo por detrás, poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre y descansando su mentón en mi hombro.

La tarde fue amena con los Thomson, una familia realmente unida. Estaban felices porque Peeta podía ver otra vez. Enobaria era hermana de Effie, por eso su actitud maternal conmigo. Eleazar era un hombre muy reservado pero bastante amable, y Sabrina era adorable, la prima de Peeta me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Todo se puso tenso con la pregunta de Peeta.

-¿Dónde está Cashemere?- El rostro de Enobaria se descompuso, Gloss dejo de comer y Sabrina hizo una mueca, parecía enojada.

-Nosotros…no lo sabemos-. Peeta abrió sus ojos a más no poder y enterró su rostro entre las manos.

-No queremos que pase otra vez.- Susurro Gloss, mirando a Sabrina.

-Nada le va a pasar- dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y azotar la puerta de la que supuse, sería su habitación, dejándonos a todos perplejos.

Después de un rato, Sabrina asomo la cabeza por la puerta y nos llamo a Peeta y a mí. Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que vi, fue la foto de cuatro niños pequeños sonriendo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de que una de las niñas era igual a Sophi. Me contuve en preguntar, pero Peeta se debió dar cuenta, por que inmediatamente me respondió.

-Es Clove- Sonrió.

-Peeta, Cashemere no aparece hace cuatro meses, aunque yo ya sé donde esta- dijo Sabrina tratando de contener su enojo.

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres?- le dijo Peeta

-Esta con Cato, Peeta.

-Oh por dios, ¡Tenemos que buscarla!- respondió Peeta.

-No Peeta, ella está con Cato como pareja, creo que esta antes de que Clove…- Se cayó. Estaba perdida, no entendía nada, y no entendía por qué Sabrina quería hablar conmigo. Cruzaron una mirada, y después Sabrina asintió. Peeta suspiro y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Katniss, amor- tomo una de mis manos- cuando me di cuenta de que todo encajaba, decidí venir contigo. Sabrina me ayudo en mucho, y ahora estoy casi seguro de que Clove es la mama de Sophi.- abrí mi boca tratando de buscar las palabras, por estaba bloqueada. No podía entender por completo.

**Sophi Pv**

Se seguían gritando, y estaban discutiendo sobre mí. Yo no podía hacer nada, seguía oculta en el armario. Comencé a mirar para todos lados, empezaba a sentirme mareada y ahogada ahí dentro, pero no iba a volver a la habitación. Gatee hasta el otro lado del armario y me di con algo en la frente. Me la frote tratando que el dolor pasara, y cuando ya no me dolía, cogí lo que descubrí que era una perilla que rápidamente gire. Cruce la puertita y llegue a otro armario. Excelente. En este había más luz y pude ver un montón de vestidos y abrigos. También había una maleta rosa de bebe. La curiosidad me pico, cogí la maleta y salí del armario, esperando encontrar un lugar donde no estuvieran esos dos. Para mi suerte, llegue a una habitación blanca bastante bonita. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel decorativo azul cielo, y el resto era blanco. Me fui a la cama y tire todo el contenido de la maleta en ella. Habían biberones, mantas, chupos, juguetes…todo lo que un bebe necesitaba. Sonreí y volví a guardar todo, tal vez eso le serviría a Prim.

Cuando ya estaba terminando, encontré una carta que abrí rápido. Abrí los ojos al ver la foto que había en ella.

**Katniss Pv**

La mama de Sophi… ¿Era Clove? Peeta entendió mi silencio, y tomo mi mano.

-Todo coincide. -Comenzó- Las fechas, los registros del orfanato, las pruebas que hemos practicado, todo coincide.- Suspiro.- No hace falta más prueba que ver el parecido de Sophi a Clove.

-Cato Simons es el padre- continuo Sabrina.- Practicamos pruebas con Rue, su hermana, y todo dio positivo.

-¿E-ese hombre me la va a quitar?- dije asustada. No me podían quitar a mi hija.

-Katniss, no te la puede quitar legalmente, no le darían la custodia de un niño a un asesino.

-¿Qué?- me entro pánico.

-Clove, Cashemere y yo estábamos terminando la universidad cuando sucedió todo.- Relato Sabrina.- En la universidad conocimos a Cato. Cashemere fue la primera que se intereso en el, pero por alguna razón, Cato se "enamoro"- marco las comillas- de Clove. Ellos se fueron a vivir juntos con el permiso de mis padres. Cato mostraba ser el hombre perfecto. Pero cuando Clove no volvió a aparecer por acá ni contesto nuestros llamados nos preocupamos. Cashemere también estaba algo perdida, pero por lo menos sabíamos de ella. Clove comenzó a llamarme, lo hacía llorando y rogando que fuera por ella.

''Cuando fui, Cato estaba borracho y a punto de darle una bofetada a Clove. Intervine y termino pegándome a mi- cerro los ojos, conteniendo las lagrimas.- En eso llego Cashemere, también estaba muy borracha. Me saco de esa casa a patadas. No pude volver allí, pero estaba preocupada por Katie- dijo con cariño.- Lo que paso después fue devastador. Encontraron a Clove muerta en esa casa. Estaba golpeada a más no poder. Al parecer la ahorcaron, no lo sé. Se llevaron a Cato a la cárcel, pensamos que se había hecho justicia.- Tomo aire.- Cashemere estaba ahí cuando Cato la ahorco, fue cómplice.

-Hace poco, Cato revelo que antes de que Clove muriera, había dado a luz. 30 de noviembre, las fechas coinciden. Aun no sabemos porque Clove dio a la niña en adopción, pero hizo bien. Quién sabe dónde estaría ella en este momento.- Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando Peeta acaricio mi rostro, no quería que le pasara nada a mi pequeña.

**Sophi Pv**

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- Ugh...eso me irritaba. Se seguían gritando bastante, aunque a mí ya no me importaba mucho. Seguía sorprendida al ver a una mujer bastante parecida a mí sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

Sabía que era yo, por que en mis fotos de bebe, yo salía con los ojos bien abiertos, y ese raro azul no se olvidaba. Me mordí el labio, una maña que había adquirido de mi mami. La extrañaba tanto. Igual que a mi papi.

Comencé a observar toda la habitación y me acerque a un mueble que había allí. Mire todo, libros y cuadernos. Algo en el tercer estante me llamo la atención.

-Un celular- casi grite.

Escale el mueble para alcanzarlo, y cuando tuve el celular en mis manos, desdoble el papelito de los números de emergencia que tenía guardado en mi libro de dibujos.

**Katniss Pv**

Sabrina, Peeta y yo seguimos hablando de Clove. Al parecer, era una mujer bastante agradable, una buena persona que no merecía nada de lo que paso. Peeta decía que tal vez Cato era el que tenía a la niña, cada vez me sentía con más esperanzas de encontrarla aquí. El sonido de mi celular me sobresalto, lo cogí y el numero era desconocido. Conteste con cautela.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Por fin!- _Exclamo una vocecita que yo conocía _muy _bien.

-¡Sophi!- Grite, la respiración se me acelero y Peeta tuvo que sostenerme para que no callera.- Mi amor…bebe… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas bien? Oh por dios….Sophi, cielo ¿Dónde estás?- las palabras salían atropelladas, pero sin duda, ella me entendería.

-_Estoy bien mami_.- Susurro.- _Ven por mí, estoy asustada_\- Su voz se comenzó a ahogar, se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.- _Encontré una foto…creo que es mi mama biocologica._

-Tranquila bebe… ¿Dónde estás?- musite, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-_Aquí hace frio y hay nieve por todo lado. Estoy en una casa verde. Enfrente hay un edificio que dice Juneau….o algo así_\- Lo puse en alta voz, seguramente Sabrina conocía la ciudad.

-¿Que mas ves, nena?

-_Hay un café…la peluquería de una tal Rubí_\- soltó una risita_.- un almacén de ropa bastante fea…muchas casas…mami-_ sollozo. Escuche como algo se caía y el grito de una mujer.- _¡DEJAME EN PAZ CATO!-_ chillo-. _Sé que tú no fuiste el que mato a Clove, pero allá afuera te consideran como tal. Si sales, la policía te encontrara_\- siguió gritando. Sophi sollozaba.

-Bebe… ¿estas bien?- susurre.

-_Si mami, estoy escondida debajo de la cama_.- de nuevo, se escucho el grito de aquella mujer- _¡ERES UN COBARDE_!- luego, Cato hablo.- _¿COBARDE YO? ¡Tú fuiste la que escapo después de ahorcar a Clove! Eres una…desalmada. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Clove…ella era tu hermana, Cashemere._\- me lleve la mano a la boca mientras veía como el rostro de Sabrina se contraía y Peeta halaba su pelo con desesperación.

-Están en esa casa- susurro Sabrina.

-Sophi, hermosa. Escóndete bien, que no te encuentren, por favor. Cuídate mucho. Peeta y yo vamos por ti en seguida. Si sucede algo, no dudes en volver a llamarnos. Te amo bebe. Por favor ten cuidado.

-_Te amo mami. Gracias. Te extraño mucho y estoy muy asustada. Dile a mi papi que lo amo, y a Prim también._

-Nos vemos más tarde.- colgó, y después de eso, me desmoroné y llore todo lo que me contuve durante la llamada. Si lloraba, Prim se desesperaría, y eso era lo que no quería.

Lo más rápido que pudimos, nos subimos al ostentoso Audi de Sabrina. Manejo como loca por toda la ciudad, y cuando llegamos a la casa, recordé el sueño que tuve antes de que Sophi desapareciera. Instantáneamente, puse mis manos en mi vientre. Rece para que nada le pasara a mi bebe.

-Con respecto a las "Pruebas" Son pruebas de ADN. Cuando no estan los padres del menor, se le puede practicar las pruebas al pariente mas cercano de los padres y asi tambien se puede determinar el parentesco. En este caso, Sabrina se hace la prueba para ver si Clove es la mama biologica de Sophi (Tambien hay algo de muestras oseas, pero me parecio feo hehehe) y Victoria (Hermana de Cato) se hace esas prueblas

_**Holaaaa, si, sé que me demore mucho solo que acabo de empezar la escuela otra vez y ya me dejaron un montón de tareas, ahora mismo me acabo de dar un pequeño tiempo para poder subir este capítulo, luego debo seguir con la otra mitad.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y agradezco de antemano los que me dejaran en este.**_

_**Gracias ;) xoxoxoxoxox**_


	16. La llegada al mundo de una nueva vida

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas**_

**La llegada al mundo de una nueva vida, ¿o Dos?**

**Peeta Pv**

Al escuchar la vocecita de Sophi al otro lado del teléfono, me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Aun seguía conmocionado por la discusión que termino revelando tanto. La verdadera asesina- y aunque me costara decirlo- era Cashemere. Katniss estaba bastante nerviosa desde la llamada de Sophi, por eso, cuando llegamos, le pedí que se quedara en el auto.

-No Peeta, iré también.- insistió después de una pequeña discusión. Era su hija y la quería con ella, pero tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

Sabrina iba adelante, y cuando comprobó que no había nadie en la casa- Como había dicho Sophi en una segunda llamada- entramos. La casa era de dos pisos, estaba sucia y desordenada. Había varias botellas de vino y de cerveza tiradas por todo lado, una casa realmente descuidada.

Buscamos con calma en la planta baja, pero Sophi no estaba por ningún lado, así que decidimos buscar en la segunda planta. Katniss estaba sudando, así que la detuve y la senté en un sillón pequeño que había en uno de los pasillos.

-Katniss, por favor descansa un momento. Cuando salgamos de este pasillo podrás pararte.- Katniss se mordió el labio pero esta vez no se negó, sabía que era lo mejor para Prim.

Sabrina abría las puertas de forma brusca por todas las habitaciones, mientras yo buscaba dentro del armario y debajo de la cama.

-Peeta- llamo Sabrina.- esta puerta tiene seguro.- Corrí a su lado y forcé la puerta, pero al no poder abrir, comencé a patearla. Escuche el grito de Sophi al otro lado.

-¡Son Insoportables!... ¡Los odio!- escuche como tiro algo contra la puerta. Tal vez nos confundió con Cashemere y Cato.

-¡Sophi!- grite, pateando la puerta aun más fuerte. El rostro de Katniss se ilumino, la habíamos encontrado. Lo más rápido que pudo, vino hasta nosotros sosteniéndose el vientre.

-¡Papi!-grito.- ¡Sácame!

-Retrocede, voy a tumbar la puerta.- Escuche sus pasitos y entonces, con toda la fuerza que tuve, pateé la puerta. Sabrina también el pateo, así callo más rápido.

Katniss sollozo al ver a Sophi. Tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, su carita estaba sucia y se podía distinguir el camino de sus lágrimas. La ropa que llevaba estaba rasgada y sus ojitos azules estaban rojos e hinchados. Katniss no se contuvo y corrió a abrazar a Sophi.

-Bebe….te extrañe mucho- Las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero su sonrisa aclaraba que el llanto era de pura felicidad.

-Yo también te extrañe mami.- Sonrió la pequeña, luego se agacho y acaricio el vientre de Katniss.-Hola Prim- susurro. Cuando me acerque, Sonrió y salto a mis brazos.- Papi, eres mi héroe….gracias por salvarme.- comenzó a llenar mi cara de besos. Sonreí y tome a Katniss de la mano. Las conduje hasta la cama e hice que se sentaran ahí. Sabrina miraba todo desde la puerta y sonreía. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, y lo hizo.

-Sophi, ella es Sabrina, mi prima. Nos ayudo- La pequeña sonrió y abrazo a Sabrina.

-Gracias.

Estuvimos un rato los cuatro, disfrutando de la compañía de Sophi. Estaba feliz, satisfecho. Sophi por fin estaba con nosotros. Lo único que se me hacia raro, era que ni Cato ni Cashemere aparecieran, no contaban con que nosotros llegáramos por Sophi.

Katniss había recobrado esa sonrisa, la sincera. El brillo de sus ojos se había intensificado, haciendo que fuera la misma Katniss que vi por primera vez. En un momento, se quejo, pero insistió que eran las pataditas del bebe.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos ya- dije después de que Sophi recogiera todas sus cosas. Había logrado llevar todo el tiempo su libro de dibujos y su muñeca. Delicadamente, le dio una maleta de bebe a Katniss, quien sonrió por tan tierno gesto. Cuando ya estábamos por cruzar la puerta, se escucho un disparo. Cubrí a Katniss y a Sophi con mi cuerpo al ver que Sabrina caía, pero no estaba inconsciente, había sido un disparo en su pierna. Con desespero, Katniss volvió a la cama con Sophi, y de pronto vi a Cashemere apuntarme con el arma.

-¡Oh! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? El ciego inútil vino al rescate.-dijo irónica.

-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu maldita vida- escupió mi novia enfadada, Katniss odiaba que me llamaran así, odiaba que me insultaran con la incapacidad que había tenido toda mi vida.

-Ya no soy un ciego inútil. Baja el arma y deja de apuntar a mi familia.

-Ohh….que tierno. Pero no, tu esposita merece morir, ¿Sabias que insultarme tiene sus consecuencias?- se rio, y luego disparo. Inmediatamente me voltee, pero ellas estaban bien. La bala había cruzado la ventana.- Oh… ¿Te asustaste?

-Cashemere…eres una loca. Una maldita loca- empezaba a enojarme cada vez mas.- ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando mataste a Clove?- Sophi estaba llorando y Katniss trataba de taparle los oídos.- ¡Era tu hermana! Por dios…No me lo creería de ti, pero después de esto, no hay dudas… ¿Qué ganabas quitándole la vida tan cruelmente como lo hiciste?

-El amor de Cato…eso ganaba.- el arma comenzaba a temblar en sus manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no me importo.- Todo el mundo amaba a Clove y a Sabrina, yo era un cero a la izquierda. Pude soportar la preferencia de mis padres, de mis amigos, de mi familia, pero no la de Cato.- Comenzó a sollozar pero no bajo el arma.- Cato _era _mío, y esa maldita zorra me lo quito. El la amaba, pero debía amarme a mí, y lo obligue a hacerlo.

"Cuando esa tipa murió, Cato estaba destrozado. Pero me tenía a mí, no se por que se preocupaba tanto por la mocosa de su hija y por una muerta. Las amaba. – miro a Sophi despectivamente que la pequeña se asusto. Me percate que la camisa de Cashemere estaba manchada de sangre- Odiaba que todos los días me restregara en la cara lo mucho que quería a ese par, aunque no estuvieran con el.- siguió.- ¿y sabes qué? Estuve a punto de matar a ese pequeño engendro, pero él la amaba….el que murió fue otro.

-¡¿Mataste a Cato?!- grite a todo dar.

-Lo merecía, el no me…

-¡Cállate! ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste, mataste a la persona que supuestamente amabas!

Eres una…das vergüenza.- otro disparo y un dolor punzante se apodero de mi brazo. Lo sostuve para contener la hemorragia.

-¡Peeta!- grito Katniss, y luego un sollozo salió de su garganta- aun no…- susurro con su voz ahogada.

-¡Ves lo que puedo hacer con esto, idiota!- Ahora no sabía dónde mirar. Si me distraía, Cashemere podría volver a disparar, pero Katniss seguía sollozando.

**Katniss Pov**

El dolor era fuerte y constante. Prim quería nacer y Peeta estaba herido. Respiraba pausadamente tratando de calmarme, pero entonces sentía ese dolor de nuevo.

Peeta y Cashemere seguían insultándose, pero en este momento yo estaba pendiente de que Prim esperara un poco.

-¡Ya me canse! Di tus últimas palabras, Mellark dijo Cashemere, enojada. Mire a Peeta, que estaba haciendo de escudo para mí y para Sophi. Sostenía su brazo tratando de calmar la hemorragia.

Escuche el disparo y mire a Peeta, pero él estaba bien. Mire a todos lados tratando de entender lo que sucedía, entonces vi a Sabrina con un arma en sus manos mirando a Cashemere, que estaba quejándose en el piso, le había disparado en el pie, así que perdió el equilibrio.

En ese momento, el sonido de las sirenas fue un canto de ángeles para mí. De nuevo, el dolor me invadió de nuevo, pero ahora era más seguido. Palpe mis pantalones y estaban mojados.

-Oh Dios…-me queje cuando sentí otra contracción. Sophi insistía en que respirara, contaba de uno a diez para que yo me guiara.- Peeta…Prim ha decidido nacer...ahora.

Luego sentí como me levantaba y me ponía en una silla de ruedas. También pude ver como subían a Sabrina y a Cashemere a unas camillas.

-No se preocupe, cuando la señorita Cashemere Thomson salga del hospital, la pondremos tras las rejas.- le dio un oficial a Peeta, el solo asintió y cargo a Sophi, dejando que uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia empujara la silla. Peeta iba a paso rápido, tratando de seguirme.

Me subieron a la ambulancia, con Peeta y Sophi a mi lado.

-Mami… ¿La bebe va a salir ya?- pregunto inocente mi pequeña hija. Asentí como pude, mientras trataba de controlar la contracción que llego.

Esas fueron las catorce horas más largas y difíciles de mi vida. Al principio, Peeta no estuvo a mi lado porque le estaban extrayendo la bala y cerrando la herida. Gracias a Dios, fue superficial y no fue nada grave. Peeta había llamado a Enobaria y Gloss y ahora estaban cuidando a Sophi. A Sabrina también le habían extraído la bala y ahora estaba afuera distrayendo a mi hija mientras esperábamos el nacimiento de Prim.

-Creo que ya es hora de pujar- dijo la Dra. Wiress al ver que ya había dilatado lo necesario.

-Ok…aquí viene.- Peeta estaba detrás de mi apoyándome. Sonreía como tonto.-Puedes hacerlo.- Susurro.

-Ok Katniss, tienes que pujar cuando sientas una contracción.- La doctora estaba preparada para recibir a mi hija. Sentí una contracción bastante intensa y puje con todas mis fuerzas. Peeta hacia la cuenta regresiva y me dejaba descansar hasta la siguiente contracción.- Veo la cabeza, un poco mas Katniss -Repetí la misma secuencia otras tres veces y las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos cayeron cuando escuche el llanto de un bebe. Sonreí satisfactoriamente y Peeta me beso.- ¡Felicitaciones, es un hermoso niño!

¿Qué?

-¿Un niño?- pregunte confusa.

-Es un niño hermoso.- alago la doctora.-Papa, ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?- Peeta fue y corto el cordón umbilical del bebe. Aun no podía entender como tenía un niño cuando durante todo el embarazo me decían que iba a tener una niña.

-Doctora…no comprendo. Yo…se supone que tendríamos una niña. Durante todo mi embarazo nos aseguraron eso, incluso las ecografías lo demostraban… no sé como…-Me calle cuando tuve a esa pequeña criaturita entre mis brazos. Era tan pequeño. Estaba limpio y tenía su ropita, el color rosa me hizo reír. Acaricie con mi dedo su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas. Era perfecto.

-Se parece a ti- susurro Peeta, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su poco cabello castaño.

-Yo quiero que tengan tus ojos, como cuando eras niño- Sonreí mirándolo.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?- pregunto curioso.

-No lo sé…tal vez Peeta- bromee.

-¿Qué tal James?- sugirió

-Suena lindo, pero quiero Peeta.

-¿James Peeta?- rio.

-Peeta James-Sonreí, aunque sonara extraño, me gustaba.

-Sophia Clove, Peeta Thomas…te gustan los nombres extraños.- Sonreí y deje que Peeta cargara a James.

En ese momento, volví a sentir ese dolor punzante y una necesidad de pujar. Todo fue tan repentino que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Oh- dijo la Doctora- creo que ya sé que fue lo que paso.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Volvía a sudar y el dolor llego, de nuevo.

-¿Te decían que había algo detrás del bebe?- pregunto y yo asentí.- Suele suceder, aunque es raro. Creo que si tendrán una niña. Son mellizos.

-Oh por Dios-Peeta sonrió y le entrego a James a una enfermera. Se acomodo detrás de mí y comenzó de nuevo con su cuenta regresiva. Estaba por rendirme, no podía pujar más.

-Vamos Katniss, solo una vez mas y descansarás, es imposible que tengas trillizos- se burlo la doctora. De nuevo, contracción, pujar, contar, descansar, llanto.- Una hermosa niña.

-Pensé que Primrose no vendría- Bromee

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Kat.

Y después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, tenía en mis brazos a dos hermosos bebes, nuestros hijos, de Peeta y míos. Este sin duda, entraba en la lista de los mejores días de mi vida, compitiendo con el día en que tuve a Sophi entre mis brazos, el día en que conocí a Peeta y el día en que por fin estuvimos juntos.

-Te amo- susurro Peeta- Los amo- beso la cabecita de los bebes y mi frente.

-Tanto como yo a ti- sonreí

_**Holaaaa,bueno resulto que no era una sin DOS jajaja ellos si que no pierden el tiempo.**_

_**Quiero decirles que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia y quiero darle las gracias por seguirme a lo largo de ella y por no molestarse por la demora al subir los capítulos.**_

_**Esto no tiene nada que ver con AMOR CIEGO, pero quiero darle las gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en TODO POR LO QUE LUCHAMOS, gracias por apoyarme en esa nueva experiencia, las personas que aun no la han leído les invito a que se pasen por ella y le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews,y por decirme que en el capitulo anterior me había equivocado con los nombres, ya lo arregle y les agradecería si me dijeran si lis cambios están hechos.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	17. Mama,Papa

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

Mama,Papa

Katniss Pv

Después del parto, estaba realmente cansada, pero no me permitía dormir si tenía a mis bebes cerca, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ellos y con Sophi. Estaba recostada y los bebes echados de panza sobre mi pecho.

Los mellizos eran la mescla perfecta entre Peeta y yo. Ambos tenía la misma cara de él, pero algunos de sus rasgos eran míos. El poco cabello que tenia James era liso y de un tono rubio muy claro, estaba segura que cuando el pequeño creciera se volvería del tono cenizo de Peeta. En cambio Prim era más rubia algunos mechoncitos oscuros. Estaba ansiosa por ver el color de sus ojos, que esperaba que fuera un profundo adorables. Un bostezo se escapo de la boca de Prim y la mire con ternura, acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

En seguida, Peeta entro con esa sonrisa suya, haciendo que me perdiera en su mirada como tonta. De su mano, venia mi hija con ojos curiosos. Su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez que la vi. Estaba limpia y con ropa nueva. Su cabello, que antes era una maraña, estaba perfectamente peinado en una trenza en corazon. El brillo en sus ojos había vuelto, y se podía ver claramente que la felicidad había vuelto a ella. Se acerco dudosa a la cama, pero yo la anime. Peeta se apuro y me ayudo a coger a uno de los bebes al notar que estaba cansada.

Por suerte la cama en la que estaba era grande, porque facilitaba mi posición. Sophi se encaramo ágilmente y me beso la mejilla, para luego mirar al bebe.

-Es muy bonito- susurro mientras pasaba su dedito suavemente por toda la su cara.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es James- sonreí, y ella volteo su boca, dudosa.

-¿Por qué nacieron dos bebes?- musito mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a Prim, sonriendo al instante.

-Siempre estuvo ahí, pero no sé porque no lo habíamos visto…pero es genial. Ahora tienes dos hermanitos.- al escuchar eso, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y comenzó a dar saltitos suaves.

-Sera genial. Cuando Prim crezca seremos las mejores hermanitas. Y cuando Jim sea grande- dijo mientras yo sonreía ante el apodo.- jugaremos juntos al futbol.- la había extrañado demasiado, y ahora, después de todo ella estaba de nuevo conmigo.

-Oh nena…-Rápidamente deje a James en su cuna y atraje a Sophi a mi pecho.- Te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo. No sabes cuánto- comencé a emocionarme y rápidamente, sentí las lagrimas descender por mis mejillas.- No sabes cuánto te amo, bebe. Nunca más te vuelvas a ir así.- Le rogué. Sophi me miraba con sus ojitos azules y comenzó a llenar mi cara de pequeños besos.

-No lo soportaría- Se acurruco en mi pecho con cuidado y yo seguí acariciando su cabello.

Peeta miraba la escena con ternura mientras mecía a Prim de un lado a otro, como siempre.

Ahora, mi felicidad estaba completa.

Dos días después del nacimiento, salimos del hospital. Peeta y yo decidimos tomarnos otros días en Juneau cuidando a nuestros hijos. Al principio, nos íbamos a quedar en el hotel, pero Enobaria insistió en que nos quedáramos en la acogedora cabaña que había detrás de su casa. También me dijo con nostalgia, que le gustaría pasar tiempo con su nieta, y yo por supuesto se lo iba a conceder. Enobaria y Gloss quedaron devastados con todo lo que había pasado. No podían creer que Cashemere tuviera la culpa de todo. Enobaria visito a Cashemere en la cárcel antes de que la trasladaran a un centro psiquiátrico, pues después de unos estudios con varios psiquiatras, concluyeron que su salud mental era casi nula.

Sabrina nos había presentado a su novio Blight, un tipo corpulento que iba a llevar a Sabrina al altar. Me sentía feliz por ella después de todo lo que nos había ayudado, era una gran mujer y se lo merecía.

Mientras estábamos en el hospital, Peeta paso por el hotel para recoger las cosas. Llevo al hospital la ropa de Prim, y por suerte, Sabrina compro algunas prendas para James, pues la ropita de Prim le quedaba un poco pequeña. Sophi y Sabrina habían congeniado rápidamente y ahora mi hija se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella.

Estaba en la cómoda cama que Carmen nos había preparado. Peeta arrullaba a Tom, que acababa de despertarse llorando. Prim seguida dormida a mi lado, en calma. De pronto, Sophi entro por la puerta con la maleta de bebe que había encontrado mientras estaba encerrada. Se encaramo en la cama y cruzo sus piernas, poniendo la maleta en la mitad de ellas.

-Mira lo que encontré y había olvidado mostrarte.- dijo ansiosa. Acto seguido, saco una foto y un sobre. Sonrió y señalo a la bebe de ojos azules que había en ella.-Soy yo, ¿Verdad?

-Si nena, eras muy hermosa cuando bebe, aun lo eres.- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente. Acomode a Prim junto a mí y ella seguía durmiendo. Sophi sonrió aun más y señalo a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, piel nívea y cabello negro azabache. Ella sonreía mientras sostenía a la bebe en brazos, pero las profundas ojeras revelaban todo el sufrimiento.

-Ella es mi mama, está en el cielo- sonrió y puso la foto en su pecho. Peeta veía desde la mecedora con una suave sonrisa. Yo estaba un poco impresionada por su reacción. Esperaba llanto o silencio, pero ella solo sonreía y hablaba de lo hermosa que era.

Peeta se unió a nuestra conversación y le dijo que Clove era su prima. Sophi se puso feliz al saber que si eran familia de sangre, y no hacía más que saltar cuando Peeta le prometió que iba a conseguir más cosas de ella. Sophi irradiaba felicidad, como siempre.

Luego se dio cuenta del sobre que estaba bajo su pierna y se lo tendió a Peeta.

-No lo quise abrir porque dice tu nombre, y es de mala educación si lo abría, mi mami me enseño.- Peeta tomo la carta y dejo a Jin junto a Prim. Sus ojos se movían mientras leía, y luego vi las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos. Mordí mi labio y cuando la primera lagrima callo, la limpie con cuidado. Cuando ya iba por el final, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego dejo la carta de lado para abrasar a Sophi.- Parece que tu mama ángel siempre quiso que yo te cuidara.- Ella rio cuando él le hizo cosquillas y beso su mejilla. Me miro y me guiño un ojo, haciendo un gesto hacia el papel que había sobre la cama. Dude en cogerlo, pero cuando lo hice, Peeta tomo mi mano, infundiéndome confianza para leerla.

La impecable caligrafía llenaba una hoja, y en algunas partes la tinta estaba corrida a causa de las lágrimas que seguramente, Clove había derramado. En esa carta expresaba todos sus sentimientos y sus miedos. En el momento, lo que hizo fue desesperado, pero al final, fue una buena decisión.

Después de dar a luz, recibió la amenaza de Cashemere. Cato la golpeaba cuando llegaba borracho y ella asustada solo quieta que su hija estuviera bien. Por eso la noche del 18 de abril del 2004, acudió al orfanato para dejar a su hija a salvo de todo. Clove quería que Peeta cuidara a la niña hasta que creciera. Quería que la pequeña fuera feliz con Peeta mientras ella sufría el maltrato de Cato y de Cashemere. Quería volver a verla lo más pronto posible. Quería todo eso, pero desgraciadamente, esa misma noche, le quitaron la vida cruelmente. Suspire después de leer la carta y cerré mis ojos. Tenía que agradecer a esa mujer que dio a luz al sol de mi vida. A mi bebita.

Peeta, Sophi, Prim y James estaban todos dormidos en la gran cama cuando yo termine con mi pequeña reflexión. Observe aquella escena con ternura, esas personas me hacían feliz con solo respirar.

Adoraba cada segundo con ellos.

Suavemente, los tape con el edredón para después recostarme y buscar la mano de Peeta, entrelazando sus dedos con los mios. Sonreí y me relaje, cayendo un profundo sueño.

Papa

Peeta PV

-Ok, ahora quitas el pañal sucio, lo envuelves y lo llevas a la basura.- Katniss intentaba explicarme como cambiar un pañal, quería ayudarla todo lo que podía, pero aunque amara a los niños, con mis propios hijos me atontaba.

Las dos últimas semanas fueron agotadoras. James lloraba cuando estaba fuera de los brazos de Katniss y a Prim no le importaba despertarse llorando a media noche, interrumpiendo nuestro sueño. Pero aunque todo era un poco estresante, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esto de ser papa se siente realmente bien. Estaba aprendiendo todo lo que podía antes de volver a Chicago, a nuestro hogar. Yo volvería al trabajo en el instituto, y estaba considerando entrar a la universidad a estudiar lo que siempre había añorado, medicina. Afortunadamente Katniss había cambiado su trabajo y ahora sus horarios eran más cortos, teniendo que ir a la oficina solo dos horas, por que el resto podía hacerlo en casa. Sophi estaba ansiosa con volver al colegio, porque en esas dos semanas trabajo bastante para nivelarse y seguir el curso sin atrasarse. Ahí era cuando salía a flote su nivel intelectual, lo que un niño normal se nivela en algunos meses, ella lo hizo en una semana. Estaba contenta de tener tiempo para pasar con los bebes, no podía despegarse de ellos.

Sonreí al ver que pude lograr ponerle el pañal a Prim, entonces Katniss beso mis labios.

-Bien hecho.-me felicito.- Sigue James.- Bufe y ella rio. Terminó de vestir a Prim y luego cambiamos a Jim entre los dos. Sophi corría de un lado para otro guardando sus cosas en las maletas que le había regalado Enobaria sin razón alguna. Estaba realmente contenta porque Sophi la había comenzado a llamar 'Abue'. Sabrina repetía mil veces que la iba a extrañar, y le compro miles de prendas, su sobrina favorita lo merecía.

Cuando terminamos de empacar, Gloss y yo guardamos las maletas en su auto, mientras Katniss abrochaba el cinturón de Sophi y acomodaba a los mellizos en sus sillitas. Cuando todo estuvo listo y ya nos habíamos despedido de Enobaria y de Sabrina, nos subimos al auto rumbo al aeropuerto, de vuelta a Chicago.

Cuando llegamos a casa, lo primero que hizo Sophi fue correr a su habitación. Afortunadamente, Annie se había encargado de terminar de arreglar la habitación de Sophi, pues antes de que ella desapareciera, habíamos comenzado a arreglar toda la casa, pero suspendimos todo y la casa era un desastre. Cuando Katniss entro, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella imaginaba llegar a casa a acomodar cosas, correr muebles, pintar paredes y desempacar cajas, pero mi familia hizo todo más fácil. Los muebles estaban perfectamente acomodados y los ventanales estaban limpios. Los tonos tierra que Katniss había elegido hacían de la casa un poco más acogedora, estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho Annie. Mi piano estaba ubicado en una esquina sobre un escalón bajo.

Nos acomodamos en la sala a descansar un poco. Escuche el gritillo de Sophi desde los dormitorios. Deje a James, que estaba en mi regazo, en el sofá mientras corría asustado a la habitación de Sophi. Cuando llegue, ella reía mientras Sheep lamia su cara. El pequeño perro estaba al cuidado de Marvel en nuestra ausencia y ahora que veía a Sophi debería estar entusiasmado. Cuando Sophi controlo a Sheep, miro su cuarto. No me había percatado de cómo había quedado. Rosa, era lo único que veía. En diferentes tonos, pero solo había rosa. Sophi era una princesita y le encantaba el rosa. Me relaje y volví hacia Katniss, que aun seguía con cara de pánico.

-No te preocupes Kat, la pequeña solo esta emocionada por volver a ver a la mota, y su nuevo cuarto también le encanto.- Katniss sonrió, aunque en su cara todavía se veía la angustia. Me acerque a ella, me arrodille y acaricie su mejilla- ¿Qué va mal, cariño?- susurre. Clavo la mirada en sus manos.

-Tengo miedo…yo…-Movió su cabeza, negando y forzó una sonrisa. Apreté su mano, tratando de que ella continuara- No quiero que todo esto se arruine. Todo es tan perfecto…tengo miedo de que algo pase…yo…-su voz fue interrumpida por un suave sollozo y vi que las lagrimas ya estaban brotando de sus ojos. La cargue y me senté en el sofá, dejándola en mi regazo.

-Amor, no pasara nada. Estamos bien, estamos juntos. Sophi está con nosotros, los mellizos también, piensa en el ahora, disfruta.- Sus sollozos se convirtieron en hipo, entonces bese sus labios y ella sonrió. James y Prim comenzaron a llorar al mismo tiempo, entonces Katniss bajo de mi regazo para poder cargar a Prim. Yo tome a James en mis brazos y lo mecí.

-Oh…hermosa.- Katniss sonreía mientras acariciaba la carita de Prim. Me acerque a ver y observe que Prim había abierto sus ojos y Katniss estaba emocionada por que eran azules como los míos. Cuando voltee a ver, vi los grandes ojos color grises de James observarme, entonces yo también sonreí.

-Es tu color.- le dije a Katniss, quien sonrió mientras me besaba. Reí y luego bese la frente de cada uno de los niños.

-Te amo- Musito Katniss.

-Como yo a ti

_**Holaaaa,Se que me demore demasiado en actualizar esta ves y por eso les dejo dos capítulos.**_

_**Estamos llegando al final de la historia y espero que hasta el momento les este gustando.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y me encantaría que me dejen alguno en estos aunque sea reprochando mi demora.**_


	18. Final Feliz

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_** the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Final Feliz**

**Peeta PV**

_**Un año después**_

Ser padre era el reto más difícil que acepte gustoso. Mis hijos eran los mejores del mundo, y amaba con todo mí ser a la mujer que me hizo padre. Ahora podía ver, y disfrutar de ello con tranquilidad. Pude volver a ver el sol, las estrellas y otros paisajes que me había perdido por años, pero nada se comparaba con la belleza de Katniss. La amaba y siempre que me era posible, se lo demostraba.

Todo era perfecto, fácil y maravilloso. No había nada de qué quejarme.

Sophi a veces lloriqueaba y hacia pucheros, porque ahora no era la niña consentida. Los celos de la niña se presentaron a los seis meses de los mellizos, cuando sentía que Katniss ya no le ponía atención.

– _¡Mami! – Lloraba– ¡Me prometiste que yo siempre seria tu bebe! ¡Prim no es tu bebe, soy yo!_

–_Nena, ven aquí. – Dijo Katniss con calma mientras tomaba a Sophi – Siempre serás mi bebe, mi nena. Pero ahora tengo otros dos bebes._

–_Pero yo no quiero compartirte. Tú eres MI mami. – respondió la pequeña mientras hacia un adorable puchero._

–_Pero también soy la mami de los mellizos, ellos también me necesitan. Tienes que compartirme. – Katniss acariciaba el cabello de Sophi una y otra vez, tratando que dejara de llorar._

–_Está bien, te compartiré. –Se rindió después de unos minutos– Pero quiero mi tiempo, que me consientas como antes. –canturreo. Katniss rio y le dio un beso en la frente._

–_Estaré más tiempo contigo, lo prometo._

–_Ok, entonces dormiré todos los viernes contigo. – demando. Katniss rodo los ojos._

Y así fue como ahora, todos los viernes, teníamos que hacerle campo para que se acurrucara en el pecho de Katniss.

Por suerte, los mellizos no eran caprichosos y eso hizo más fácil todo. Los dos habían crecido bastante y eran hermosos. El cabello les creció rápidamente. Prim era rubia platinada y James tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro. Cada vez, los dos se iban pareciendo más a mí, pero tenían gestos, muecas y mañas de Katniss. También habían sacado de ella el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, los labios rosados, la piel olivacea y la nariz.

Un cosquilleo en mi cuello me hizo abrir los ojos y dejar mis recuerdos de lado. Al bajar la vista, su cabello negro parecía castaño a causa de los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Ella estaba completamente dormida, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y envolviéndome con el calor de su cuerpo. La noche anterior fue una de esas pasionales y románticas. Hacer el amor con Katniss era algo a lo que me había vuelto algo adicto. Aunque no era nada desenfrenado ni salvaje, lo disfrutábamos. Siempre me gustaba ver su expresión de felicidad a la mañana siguiente. Su cabello enmarañado, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes me hacían sonreír. Mire el reloj junto a mi e instantáneamente quise volver a dormir. 6: 45, demasiado temprano como para querer levantarme. Escuche el ronroneo de Katniss mientras se acurrucaba mas junto a mí, entonces decidí cambiar de posición. Me deslice y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, Katniss se acomodó rápidamente para que los dos estuviéramos cómodos. Entonces cerré mis ojos y volví a dormir.

Cuando pensé que pasaron cinco minutos, escuche el pitido insistente del despertador, seguido de un suave _'Mierda'. _Reí y Katniss no demoro en golpear mi brazo suavemente.

–No te burles de mi desgracia, tonto. –levante mi mirada y la vi con una sonrisa divertida. Me estire para besar sus labios, pero me volteo la cara– Nop– Trataba de ser seria, pero veía que una sonrisa luchaba por escaparse de sus labios.

– ¿Por qué? – dije haciendo puchero. –Uno, ¿si? – Negó con la cabeza– ¿Por favor?

– ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso? – se rindió y me beso, larga y pausadamente. Sonreí contra sus labios y cuando nos separamos, me volví a acurrucar en su pecho. Ella encendió la televisión y comenzó a pasar canales sin dejar ninguno. Prácticamente le rape el control y lo puse en el canal de deportes. – ¿Futbol? ¡No!– Lloriqueó y me burle. Escuche como el pomo de la puerta giraba y entre en pánico.

Recordé que la noche anterior había puesto seguro para que Sophi no entrara y nos viera. Katniss me miro y rápidamente nos pusimos nuestros pijamas, que estaban tirados en el piso. Katniss levanto la ropa interior y la escondió debajo de la cama mientras yo iba a abrir la puerta. La pequeña Sophi, con sus siete años recién cumplidos, abraso mi pierna mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. La cogí y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. La lleve a la cama, donde Katniss ya estaba recostada de nuevo. Recibió a Sophi gustosa y acaricio su mejilla.

– ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? –le pregunto con dulzura.

–No podía dormir. – dijo, simple. Se recostó y nos pego el sueño a los dos.

_**Cumpleaños**_

Prim y James estaban por cumplir su primer año de vida, y Sophi estaba como loca haciendo dibujos para ellos. Íbamos a celebrarlo en la casa de mis padres, que habían venido desde Vancouver para acompañarnos. Annie y Finnick estaban felices, ya que hace pocos días, ella había dado a luz a su primer hijo, Vick. Marvel y Glimmer se habían comprometido hace poco, y ahora estaban en el proceso de adopción de un pequeño niño de Alaska, ya que Glimmer no podía concebir. Sabrinna y Blight también habían venido desde Alaska junto con Enobaria y Gloss.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres y Sophi se bajo rápidamente para saludar a Annie, quien estaba en el porche de la casa con una sonrisa. Ayude a Katniss a bajar la comida y los regalos que habíamos traído mientras ella cogía a Prim y a James de la mano, caminando lentamente para que no se tropezaran.

Prim fue la que camino primero, era más arriesgada. Tuvimos suerte que se le haya ocurrido intentarlo en la sala de juegos, donde el piso era de tapete y no había nada que la pudiera lastimar. Primero se paraba para caer inmediatamente sobre su trasero, reír y volver a intentarlo. Cuando Katniss llego de comprar víveres con Sophi, Prim se paró de nuevo y camino torpemente hasta ellas. Luego James decidió que el también quería caminar, hizo lo mismo, con unas lagrimas de frustración de por medio. Katniss estaba completamente orgullosa ese día, tomo fotos cada que se paraban y les preparo el postre de manzana que ellos adoraban y devoraban.

Cuando llegamos al porche, mi madre salió y tomo a Sophi en brazos.

–Hola niña hermosa. – dejo un sonoro beso en su mejilla y luego la bajo. Mi madre, desde que comenzó a ser abuela, se emocionaba por todo y amaba a sus nietos. Saludo a los mellizos igual que como lo hizo con Sophi, y ellos soltaban risitas.

Entramos a la casa y pude ver globos y todo tipo de decoración colgando de las paredes y el techo. Una pancarta rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un montón de regalos se acumulaban en un rincón. Jim corrió hasta donde estaban los globos de helio y comenzó a jalarlos, riéndose cuando se pegaba suavemente en la cara. Sophi corrió a sentarse en el sofá, prender el televisor y ponerse a ver _Phineas y Ferb. _Sonreí y ayude a Katniss a acomodar todo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre risas y juegos. Sophi correteaba de un lado a otro con Sheep, causando la estruendosa risa de Prim. Cuando nos reunimos para cantar el cumpleaños, Katniss estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kat? – pregunte preocupado. Katniss me miro y me sonrió.

–Crecen rápido– reí y luego bese suavemente sus labios. Ella me abrazo y luego fue a felicitar a los mellizos.

_**Propuesta**_

**Katniss Pv**

Desperté y palpe la cama, me levante a buscar a Peeta. No estaba en el baño, ni en el vestidor, entonces deduje que estaría en la cocina. Me puse mi bata y mis pantuflas y Salí de la habitación.

Quería aprovechar para pasar por la habitación de Sophi, pero cuando la abrí, no estaba. Recordé lo sucedido hace seis años y me estremecí, pero trate de mantener la calma. Todo estaba bien. Suspire y pase por la habitación de Prim, suponiendo que Sophi estaría ahí, pero ninguna de las dos estaba. Respire profundo, no debía alarmarme, tal vez se habían ido con Peeta a comprar el desayuno, pero recordé que siempre que hacían eso, Peeta me dejaba una nota. Mordí mi labio y abrí con ansiedad la puerta del cuarto de Jim, y de inmediato, cuatro pares de ojos me miraron.

Suspire aliviada y me regañe por formarme semejante peliculón. Jim sonrió y corrió a mis brazos. Lo recibí gustosa y el comenzó a dejar besos por toda mi cara.

–Mami, ¿Puedes preparar tortillas?- sabia que tanto cariño se debía a algo.

–Ok, pero prométeme que ordenaras esta habitación lo más pronto posible– dije al ver el desastre que había en ella. Por el piso estaban esparcidos toda clase de dinosaurios que pudiera imaginar, también habían libros y medias tirados por ahí, así que baje a James de mis brazos para poder llegar ilesa a la gran cama.

Me sorprendía de lo mucho que habían crecido mis hijos. Sophi ya era una niña de once años, y aunque a veces se olvidaba de nosotros, aprovechaba todos los momentos que pasábamos en familia. Prim era una niña risueña y gritona. Era bastante divertido estar con ella, se la pasaba hablando sobre absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su día, adoraba eso. En cuanto a Jim, bueno, era mi niñito. Le encantaban los dinosaurios y las chicas. Casi lloro el día en que llego con una linda niña de cabello y ojos negros y una radiante sonrisa, Elena era su nueva novia, y aun me costaba creer que ese pequeño niño de seis años llevara tres meses agarrado de la mano con esa niña.

Me acomode junto a Peeta, alzando a Prim en mi regazo. Sophi estaba batallando con Jim el lugar junto a Peeta haciéndose cosquillas. Prim me estaba mirando con sus bonitos ojos y su gran sonrisa.

-Mami, ¿sabes que amo a Josh Hutcherson? – Asentí y reí al recordar el día en que ella grito cuando vio a su actor favorito salir sin camisa en una película. Ella lo amaba y tenía varios afiches de él en su cuarto. Mis hijos tenían actitudes un tanto extrañas, pero eso solo los hacía especiales. – el sábado darán afiches gigantes en una tienda cerca de…el trabajo de tío Marvel… ¿Me puedes llevar? – rodé los ojos y sonreí, asintiendo. Me era imposible negarle algo con la cara que ponía.

Estuvimos casi toda la mañana leyendo algunos libros y jugando en la cama de Jim. Peeta comenzó a apurarnos cuando se dio cuenta de que era casi medio día y no habíamos desayunado aun. Los niños salieron corriendo al comedor a servirse sus cereales, y antes de que yo los siguiera, Peeta me tomo de la cintura obligándome a volver a la cama. Beso mi mejilla y me sonrió cálidamente.

– ¿Nos casamos?- propuso sin pausas ni dudas. Abrí mis ojos como platos al sentir como deslizaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. De todas las formas que me imagine que Peeta me iba a pedir matrimonio, esta no se me ocurrió. Sinceramente, me esperaba algo romántico y un poco cursi, con velas y todo. Y aunque no había sido así, me parecía perfecto lo que acababa de hacer.

No hice más que pararme sobre la cama, gritar y saltar como niña pequeña. Peeta reía y cuando se mordió el labio, me agache y comencé a darle besos por todo su rostro. Con tanto bullicio, los niños no tardaron en asomar la cabeza por la puerta y mirarme un poco extraño.

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Prim y volví a sonreír.

– Nos vamos a casar– respondió Peeta, mirándome emocionado.

– ¿Cuándo? – Sophi comenzó a saltar en su lugar y mire a Peeta.

– ¿Una semana? – dijo inocente, y mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

– ¿Me tendré que poner elegante? – se quejo Jim. Yo solo asentí.

Y Sonreí como nunca

_**Día especial**_

El día de la boda estaba más que nerviosa. Por suerte, Annie sabía cómo organizar una boda en una semana. Había hecho un vestido para mí y mis hijos en tiempo record. Había organizado una elegante y sencilla recepción en el claro qué había detrás de mi casa. Todo estaba bien elaborado.

Me metí a la ducha y me tome un baño bastante largo, tenía que relajarme. Odiaba estar lejos de Peeta así fuera por unas horas, y no entendía por qué no podíamos estar juntos ahora. Alice y sus estúpidas tradiciones. Después de casi media hora metida en la tina con sales, Salí y me envolví en una toalla. Me puse la ropa interior y una bata, y me senté en la sala a esperar a Annie.

La ansiedad me estaba matando, y me sobresalte cuando escuche mi celular sonar. Conteste sin fijarme en el identificador y cuando escuche su voz dulce al otro lado de la línea, las manos me comenzaron a sudar mas.

–_Hola, cielo_– saludo cariñosamente, como de costumbre.

– Te extraño– conteste, tratado de que mi voz sonara tierna.

– _Yo también, pero en unas horas serás mía_–Reí.

– Ya soy tuya– respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–_Sabes a que me refiero Kat. Serás una Mellark_– me mordí el labio evitando una sonrisa.

–No puedo esperar más– escuche el insistente timbre de la puerta y me apresure en despedirme– Annie ya llego. Te amo

– _Te veo en el altar. Te amo_– colgué con una sonrisa que trate de disimular para que Annie no se diera cuenta de que acababa de hablar con Peeta.

Abrí la puerta y Sophi y Prim entraron como un torbellino sin siquiera saludarme. Annie venia con un montón de cosas en las manos por lo que la ayude.

– Katniss, ella es Venia. Es maquilladora y me va a ayudar. – Annie se veía completamente hermosa con su vestido negro. Su cabello tenía unas suaves ondas, y su maquillaje era suave. Entro y se dirigió directamente a mi cuarto, conmigo y con Venia pisándole los talones.

Puso una silla cómoda y todo lo que necesitaba sobre la mesita. Hizo que me sentara y me relajara mientras ella hacia su magia. Sentía las manos de Alice tirar de mi cabello haciendo algún peinado mientras Heidi pasaba de todo por mi cara. Algunas veces, Sophi y Prim me hacían cumplidos de lo bonita que estaba quedando. Después de lo que fue casi una hora, Annie me hizo levantarme y me guio hasta el vestidor. Annie insistió con el tema de las tradiciones, y no podían faltar los detalles de mi ropa. Lo nuevo, el vestido. Según me había dicho Annie, eso simbolizaba la nueva vida. Lo viejo, una joya que mi madre había usado en su matrimonio con Cinna, simbolizaba lo que se dejaba atrás. Lo prestado había sido un lindo broche largo de flores en mi cabello, simbolizaba la amistad. Y lo azul era la liga de encaje que se escondería debajo del vestido.

Me hizo quitarme la bata y luego sentí como deslizo una suave y ligera tela por mi cuerpo. Alice me tomo de la mano y me puso frente a un espejo, y yo abrí mis ojos al verme ahí. El vestido era el más hermoso que había visto. Simple y con destellos. Me sentí hermosa y sonreí frente a mi reflejo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que si hablaba de mi boca no salía nada coherente. Mi padre, Charlie, estaba callado junto a mí. Alice iba i venia, y eso hacía que mis nervios aumentaran.

– ¿Ya casi vamos a salir? – pregunto Prim, quien iba con un vestido blanco con una cinta con bordados en el medio, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía unos guantes y el ramo de fresias en sus manos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una gruesa trenza en forma de diadema, dejando el flequillo sobre su frente. El resto estaba recogido en una desordenada cebolla, se veía hermosa. Le sonreí y asentí. – ¡Jim! ¡Ven aquí!- grito y yo reí.

Tom llego agitado, pues venia corriendo. Se veía hermoso con su traje, aunque llevara el corbatín mal ajustado y la chaqueta abierta con la camisa por fuera. Reí al verlo así, pero no le quedaba mal. Annie llego y dijo que teníamos que salir. Prim y Jim se tomaron de la mano, y cuando iban saliendo, me di cuenta de que los dos iban descalzos. Reí y luego Sophi me abrazo antes de salir. Se veía hermosa. Su vestido era igual que el de Prim pero le llegaba hasta los pies y su cabello estaba arreglado de la misma forma, solo que sin la cebolla sino con el cabello suelto. Salió de la casa, anunciando que era mi turno. Antes de salir, mi padre me abrazo y beso mi frente.

–Se feliz, Kat.

– Lo soy– Tome su brazo y me concentre en contar mis pasos hasta que llegara frente al altar.

El camino hacia el altar estaba lleno de flores blancas, por lo que tuve cuidado al dar cada paso. Peeta me esperaba sonriente y el corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético. Estaba a unos minutos de entregarme completamente a Peeta. Estaba segura de que después de todo, íbamos a ser felices. Pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida untos, con nuestros hijos. Los veríamos crecer. Solté una lagrima al pensar en toda los momentos maravillosos que compartía con Peeta, que conocerlo era una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en la vida.

Los niños del instituto estaban cantando mientras yo continuaba con mi camino, y cuando llegue hasta donde Peeta, las mariposas invadieron mi estomago, como una adolecente.

–Cuídala– le dijo Cinna, Peeta asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hermosa– me sonroje y los dos volteamos a ver al padre.

– Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir a estos dos amantes en matrimonio... –Comenzó.

La ceremonia se me hizo eterna, yo solo quería llegar a la parte del sí quiero. Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar cuando Peeta estaba a punto de deslizar la delicada alianza de oro por mi dedo, regalándome una mirada llena de adoración.

–Ante todos los presentes, prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. – Comenzó–Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a tí con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida. – Sonreí mientras él me ponía el anillo. Era mi turno.

–Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. – Mi voz temblaba a causa del llanto de emoción–Prometo serte una esposa fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. – mi risa nerviosa invadía el lugar, mezclándose con las lagrimas. Deslice el anillo por el dedo de Peeta y el no se contuvo y me abrazo.

–Con el poder que me concede la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer– Salte en mi lugar, ya sabía lo que venía. Antes de que el padre pudiera pronunciar el "Puede besar a la novia" yo ya estaba poniendo mis labios sobre los de Peeta.

Las personas que estaban presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir, pero eso no me importaba, yo estaba besando a Peeta. Este beso era de esos que hacían que mis piernas temblaran. Demostraban todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Yo no podía controlar mis lágrimas y Peeta tampoco. Sonreía sobre sus labios y cuando nos separamos, nuestros hijos se lanzaron sobre nosotros.

– Es un honor para mí presentar por primera vez a el Sr. y la Sra. Mellark– Sonreí y tome a Peeta de la mano.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar todos juntos tomados de la mano, una lluvia de arroz comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Sophi sonreía, Prim reía y Jim jugaba. Me mordí el labio y me voltee a ver a Peeta, quien tenía una sonrisa muy difícil de borrar.

Por fin estábamos como se debía. Podíamos ser felices. Todos nuestros sueños podían seguirse cumpliendo, todo lo íbamos a lograr juntos.

Agradecí infinitamente aquella navidad en la que conocí al hombre de mi vida. Agradecí a Annie y su insistencia para asistir a su casa aquella noche. Agradecía todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartí y compartiré con Peeta.

Al entrar a la gran carpa que se había instalado para la recepción, me maraville de lo hermoso que había quedado todo. Miles de flores estaban adornando los centros de mesa. El olor en el ambiente era bastante agradable a causa de ellas. En el centro de todas las mesas, había una pista de baile instalada. Todo gracias a Annie. Peeta me guio a la mesa central, y me ayudo a acomodar el vestido en el largo y cómodo sofá. Mis padres y la familia Mellark estaban ahí sentados, me sonrieron cuando llegue a la mesa. Peeta no soltaba mi mano ni un momento. Nuestros hijos ya estaban correteándose con Elena en el centro de la pista, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Sophi estaba en una esquina, sonrojada ante Luke. También estaban Johanna,Gale y Maria, algunos de los amigos que conserve de la universidad pero que en los últimos años había perdido contacto. Alma y Jane, dos de mis amigas de la editorial también estaban ahí con sus parejas. La familia Thomson estaba pendiente del pequeño Ethan, el hijo de Sabrina. Todos sonreían, todos a los que quería estaban ahí.

En la mitad de la noche, Annie seguía con sus tradiciones. Convoco a todas las mujeres solteras que había allí para tirar mi ramo. Todas estaban emocionadas y algunas saltando en su lugar. Lance el ramo y Johanna lo cogieron. Miro a Gale sonriendo y yo reí por ellos. Luego Annie insistió en que Peeta lanzara la liga, pero yo estaba negándome. Finalmente Peeta me convenció y levanto mi vestido. Me comenzó a quitar la maldita liga con los dientes, causando que el color escarlata invadiera mi rostro. Luego lanzo la liga a los hombres solteros y la cogió Gale, casualmente. Marvel y Finnick comenzaron a silbarles y yo reí por su acción.

Todo el mundo estaba bailando a esta altura de la noche, pero nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja, absortos de todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Voltee a ver y pude observar a mi hija mayor bailar con Luke el hijo de Lucas. Sophi y el siempre habían sido unidos, y ella me había confesado que sentía mariposas al verlo pasar. Prim y Jim estaban bailando juntos, riendo y dando vueltas. Me fije que Peeta también los estaba observando y ambos voltearon a mirar hacia nosotros. Como si de alguna forma estuvieran conectados, se sonrieron y corrieron hacia nosotros. Jim me tomo de las manos y me halo hasta la pista, comenzando a mover sus pies, bailando. Reí cuando vi como Peeta cargaba a Prim y bailaban juntos. Jim, después de intentar bailar, se rindió y estiro los brazos, me agache y como pude lo cargue, el sonrió e hizo que moviera mis pies.

–Te ves muy bonita mami– alago– incluso más que Elena

–Estoy celosa que te la pases con esa niña ahora, te has olvidado de mi– le reproche, y se rio cuando intente hacer u puchero.

–Sabes que tu y mis hermanas son primero, luego van todas las niñas– Sonreí.

–Hablas como si muchas fueran detrás de ti.

– soy un rompecorazones, mami– me mordí el labio tratando de aguantar la carcajada que luchaba por salir de mi boca.

– No quiero imaginarme cuando seas mayor, Jim. Pero aunque tengas a todas las niñas detrás de ti, no juegues con ellas, quiere a la indicada. Se un caballero siempre.

– Lo soy mami, mi papi me enseño a ser educado con las niñas– le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

–Mi hombrecito. Te amo

– Yo también– sentí aquel olor tan peculiar y agradable que desprendía Peeta.

– Me acabo de poner celoso.

– Vamos papi, es mi mami, soy su hijo. Es normal que ella me ame. – Peeta me hizo un puchero, y no me resistí y bese sus labios.

– ¡Eww! – dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo, y como pudieron, se escabulleron lo más pronto posible.

Sonreí y me lance a los brazos de Peeta sonriendo. El me recibió sin siquiera perder el equilibrio. Pronto volvimos a nuestra burbuja. Caminamos abrazados hasta una mecedora apartada que había cerca a la entrada a la casa. Allí pasábamos muchas tardes hablando de cosas sin importancia. También hablábamos de nuestro futuro, de lo que queríamos para nuestra familia. Me senté sobre el regazo de mi esposo y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

_Mi esposo_, sonaba lindo. Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos. Podía escuchar la música de fondo, pero le ponía atención a la calmada respiración de Peeta.

–Katniss Cullen– susurro pausadamente– suena bastante bien.

–Me encanta como suena…Sra. Mellark, Katniss Mellark…– sonreí y escondí mi cara en su pecho, jugando con uno de los botoncitos de su camisa.

–No hagas eso, niña ansiosa– levante mi mirada y vi que el tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. – déjalo para la luna de miel.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – curioseé.

– No te lo diré

– Peeta, tengo que saberlo.

– Sera una sorpresa.

– ¡Ugh! Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

– Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas amándolas

–Tienes razón. – dije después de pensarlo un rato.

–Entonces te esperas.

– Me quiero ir ya.

Sonrió ante mi impaciencia y me mando a cambiarme mientras él buscaba a los niños para dejarlos con Effie. Entre a la casa y fui directo a nuestra habitación. Sobre la cama había un hermoso vestido azul suelto que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Con urgencia, me quite el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, dejándolo sobre la cama con mucho cuidado. Me fije que debajo del vestido había un conjunto de lencería negra. Annie. Lo tome y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme. Antes de salir de la casa, me puse el suéter abierto blanco que estaba en la mecedora y Salí a mi encuentro con Peeta.

El ya me superaba con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa verde. Se veía espectacular con esas simples prendas. Sonreí y lo tome de la mano. Salimos de la casa y toda la gente ya estaba haciendo espacio para que llegáramos al auto. Me despedí de Annie, agradeciéndole por hacer de esta noche una de las mejores de mi vida. Luego me despedí de mis padres y de Effie y Haymitch. Con lágrimas en los ojos, abrace a mis hijos, a quienes no vería durante una semana. Les insistí infinitas veces que los amaba, que se cuidaran mucho y que l hicieran caso a sus abuelas. Peeta también se despidió de todos, demorándose tanto como yo cuando le decía adiós a los mellizos y a Sophi. Después de la insistencia de Annie, estuvimos finalmente dentro del auto dispuestos a partir a donde será que me fuera a llevar Peeta.

Estábamos aterrizando después d unas cuantas horas de vuelo, y para mi sorpresa, estábamos en Juneau. Salimos del aeropuerto con las maletas y rápidamente Peeta metió las maletas a un Mini Cooper azul metalizado, hermoso. Peeta sonrió al ver mi cara de asombro y vino hasta mí.

–Es tuyo– abrí los ojos como platos y lo mire incrédula. El me mostro las llaves, ofreciéndomelas.

–Peeta, es hermoso, pero no debiste…– me puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, callándome.

–Shh…si debí, te amo y te mereces lo mejor– en su mirada se veía la ansiedad, entonces para no quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, tome las llaves y lo bese con ansiedad.

Cuando su lengua entro en mi boca recordé mi deseo en la mecedora de nuestra casa y entonces apure a entrar a el auto, yo conduciendo. Estaba realmente emocionada conduciendo el carro, era bastante cómodo y fácil de manejar. Peeta me guio por las calles tan conocidas de Juneau, pero me sentí realmente desubicad cuando deje de ver edificios y comencé a ver el bosque cubierto de nieve. Nos debíamos por un caminito y tuve que obligarme a cerrar mi boca cuando vi la majestuosa casa que había en frente de mí. Era de dos pisos, parecía un palacio. Peeta me acaricio la mano antes de salir y abrirme la puerta. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en tierra, Peeta ya me llevaba en sus brazos. Abrió con facilidad la puerta de aquella casa y entramos. Observé todo con curiosidad por un momento, pero cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras, Peeta ataco mi boca con urgencia.

Entramos a la que supuse seria la habitación principal y Peeta me tendió sobre la cómoda cama con cuidado.

– ¿Quién es el ansioso ahora? – me burle y Peeta me quito el suéter.

–Eres irresistible– solté una risita traviesa y me monte sobre Peeta.

Lentamente me quite el vestido, dejando ver mi lencería. Mi autoestima subió otro poco al ver que Peeta se había quedado mirándome.

– ¿Ves algo que te guste? – susurre picara en su oído, en sonrió y beso el lóbulo de mi oreja, causando que un cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

– Sabes que me encanta todo de ti– Bese su mejilla y sin dudarlo, le quite la camisa que traía, dejando ver su pecho marmoleo.

Acaricie de arriba abajo su pecho mientras lo besaba con ganas. A veces Peeta lograba sacar la Katniss traviesa, que estaba escondida en alguna parte de mí. Mi esposo se apresuro a deshacerse de sus zapatos y su pantalón, ayudándome un poco en mí trabajo.

Después de tantas caricias y jueguitos, me hizo suya, como otras veces lo había hecho. Pero lo que hizo especial fue las palabras que hicieron que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

– Katniss…– Jadeo mientras aumentaba el ritmo, llegando a la cumbre– Gracias.

–Mm…– Gemí, casi grite, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y yo no pude evitar chocar mas mis caderas contra su cuerpo. – ¿Por…que?

–Por Existir– Sonreí y luego grite cuando explotamos.

Se recostó sobre mí y yo acaricie su cabello.

–Gracias–susurro de nuevo. Levanto su mirada i me sonrió.

– ¿Por qué? – repetí.

–Por enseñarme que para amar solo se necesita el corazón. – bese su frente con devoción y cerré mis ojos.

"_Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de eternidad"_

**T H E **

**E N D **

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	19. Epilogo

_**DISCLAIMER: Bueno aca les dejo esta historia que **_**the brunette girl**_** me ha dejado adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan mucho,los personajes como ya saben son se Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados,espero que igualmente les guste.**_

_**Quiero aclarar como siempre que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido,es porque me gusta y nada mas.**_

**Epilogo.**

**Seis años después**

Me baje del Mercedes más cansado que nunca. Las horas de turno en Emergencias me dejaban realmente agotado, con ganas de llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Había terminado hace dos años mi carrera en medicina y la especialización en pediatría. Era lo que siempre había querido hacer, y ahora que era posible, no lo dude. Fue complicado pero me sacrifique para terminar rápido y poder ejercer la carrera. Aunque ahora trabajaba en un hospital, no deje el instituto en el que antes trabajaba. Iba una vez a la semana a visitar a los niños y una vez al mes les hacia un chequeo médico gratuito. Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo, y eso sin duda se lo debía a mi familia.

Sophi me ayudaba en los trabajos simples cuando estaba en la universidad, haciendo todo un poquito más fácil. Los mellizos me ayudaban organizando un poco la casa y tratando de estar calmados mientras yo estudiaba. Y Katniss me dio todo su apoyo, comprensión y cariño. Ella estuvo ahí cada momento, animándome a seguir y recordándome por quien estaba haciendo esto.

Gire el pomo de la puerta principal, encontrándome con una hermosa imagen. Katniss y Posy, nuestra hija menor quien hasta ahora tenía siete meses, recostadas en el gran sofá. Posy acariciaba el rostro de Katniss y mi esposa sonreía. Llegue junto a ellas e inmediatamente, Posy reclamo mi atención, estirando sus bracitos hacia mí para que la cargara. Cuando la tuve en brazos, Katniss se levantó, dándome un casto beso en la mejilla y acomodándose detrás de mí. Me quito la chaqueta y comenzó a mover sus manos por mi espalada y hombros, masajeándolos para que descansara un poco. Al poco tiempo salió Prim de su habitación con la cara y las manos llenas de pintura. Nos sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué hacías, hermosa? –pregunte. Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

–Un hermoso cartel para el cuarto de Posy– Sonreí y ella se fue, gritando el nombre de James.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital, amor? – pregunto mi esposa mientras seguía dándome mi masaje.

–Fue agotador, pero mañana tendré todo el día libre. Quiero estar con mis hijos y contigo en navidad. –Sonrió y de repente Posy comenzó a llorar.

La comencé a mecer pero el llanto no cesaba. Katniss la quito de mis brazos con mucho cuidado y comenzó a amamantarla. La mecía de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción. Todo parecía perfecto.

Adoraba ver a Katniss como madre. Tan cariñosa y paciente, educando a nuestros hijos sin ser severa. Me sentí orgulloso de ella, por todo lo que hacía. En una semana, publicaría el libro en el que había dedicado tanto tiempo y empeño. Luego de que se estrenara, nos esperaba una semana dura. Ella en conferencias de prensa y yo en el hospital, dejando a los niños al cuidado de su madre. Pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería tener todo perfecto para que al día siguiente estuviera todo perfecto.

En navidad había conocido a Katniss, por eso esta fecha era tan especial para nosotros. Se acercaba la hora de que fuéramos a la casa de mis padres para la cena de navidad. Todos nos estábamos arreglando y así, en unas horas irnos. Había sorprendido a mi familia con un viaje sorpresa a París a la mañana siguiente, así que todos estábamos preparando nuestras cosas.

Estaba en la sala de la casa escuchando música, y entonces escuche los correteos de mis hijos, de un lado a otro. Katniss bajo con Posy en brazos, hermosa como siempre. Posy sonreía mientras disfrutaba viendo discutir a James y Prim.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos, entramos al carro y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis padres. La velada fue bastante amena, la familia estaba por completo. Los niños disfrutaron de sus regalos a las doce, y luego se fueron a dormir.

Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie observada, tome a mi esposa de la mano y la conduje hacia la cabaña ubicada detrás de la casa. Katniss me miraba sin comprender, pero con una sonrisa imborrable de su hermoso rostro. Abrí la puerta de la cabaña, dejándole ver a Katniss lo que había hecho.

Varios ramos de flores estaban decorando el lugar, y las velas le daban un toque de luz a la estancia, haciendo más acogedor el ambiente. Pero lo que a Katniss le llamo la atención, fue el gran mural que estaba en el fondo. Se acercó a él y lo miro, pasmada.

En él, había varias fotografías pegadas en collage. La primera, era el día de navidad en que la conocí, estábamos Sophi y yo en el sillón. Después iban algunas de nosotros en diferentes lugares. El nacimiento de nuestros hijos y todas las fotos que tomamos durante su crecimiento. La boda y los días siguientes después de esta. Las últimas eran del nacimiento de Posy, de la familia completa. Era nuestra historia en imágenes, todo lo bueno y lo malo que vivimos. Todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos, y felices.

Pase mis manos por el vientre de Katniss, dejando uno que otro beso en su cuello. Ella aun seguía mirando el mural, acariciando aquellas imágenes. Finalmente, se volteo, quedando a un poco distancia de mi boca.

–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado– me susurró. Yo rocé mi nariz con la suya y le sonreí.

-Hace trece años te conocí. Hace trece años me hiciste feliz. Entraste en mi vida para no salir, y eso me alegra–Katniss se mordía el labio mientras evitaba que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. Finalmente, susurró un 'Te amo' y unió su boca con la mía, y nos fundimos en un beso largo y apasionado.

Quise detener el tiempo y quedarme aquí, con la mujer de mi vida, para siempre.

FIN

_**Holaaaa,Gracias por leer esta historia, por esperar y no molestarse en todas mis demoras.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review para decirme si les gusto.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**_


End file.
